Un phénix renaît toujours de ses cendres
by Chocolate25
Summary: Il demeurera dans l'ombre jusqu'à ce que la lumière ne dévoile. Apportant les changements, il unifiera Porté par la prophétie il sera celui qui annihilera. (...) Le chaos cesser alors, Pour mieux recommencer (...) Prenez garde, il est de nouveau. (...) L'immortel est. -Réincarnation en Harry Potter, suivra le canon puis en dérivera-
1. Chapter 1

J'aimerais vous présenter ma nouvelle fanfiction, cette fois-ci on quitte le fandom Avengers pour s'intéresser à celui Harry Potter, ceci *Étincelle de fierté dans les yeux* est ma création, contenant à ce jour plus de 14 000 mots elle sera longue, l plus longue à ce jour ce dont, je vous l'avoue, je ne suis pas peu fière.

Sur ce, je vous laisse lire ce premier chapitre qui, je l'espère, vous plaira.

Précision: _l'italique_ est pour les langues autres que l'Anglais utilisé et retranscrit ici en français, la langue vous sera précisée avant la première prise de parole.

* * *

Il était en plein milieu d'un zoo lorsque ses souvenirs lui revinrent, tel un boom-rang mal lancé retournant -injustement, il fallait le dire- vers son propriétaire.

L'incroyable et brusque afflux de magie qu'il sentit gronder dans ses veines le fit trébucher et se rétablir en équilibre précaire.

En oubliant la magie, ce qu'il ressentit le fit en plus tituber à nouveau sur quelques mètres, les yeux dans le vague, fixants un point vu de lui seul.

Un point lointain représentant toutes ses vies, défilants devant ses yeux, et le début de celle-ci, visiblement.

Pas très joyeuse.

S'ensuivait généralement une migraine d'enfer, inévitable conséquence de de tous ces souvenirs retrouvés qui lui faisaient un effet pareil au Doloris, soit incroyablement douloureux.

Il prit sa tête d'une main, analysant déjà tout ce qui l'entourait.

Depuis un certain nombre de vies déjà il avait fait en sorte que ses souvenirs ne se réveillent que peu avant le jour de ses onze ans, avant qu'il ne reçoive sa lettre d'entrée à l'école de magie du pays dans lequel il se situait.

Si tant est qu'il y en ait une, bien évidemment.

Ce fait était certes plus pratique mais n'était pourtant pas la principale raison de ce réveil tardif.

La magie d'un sorcier est concentré en un point bien précis dans son corps que l'on nomme noyau magique, ou âme, or lorsque l'on se réincarne dans un corps comme lui le faisait, ce dernier était encore trop faible pour accueillir toute la magie qu'il avait accumulée, il attendait donc, comme une lointaine présence aux confins de l'esprit de l'autre, qu'il atteigne onze ans avant de prendre possession de son corps, le noyau étant à cet âge là en plein développement et donc parfaitement apte à accueillir sa magie sans qu'il ne se détruise, c'était l'âge idéal.

Et c'était la raison pour laquelle il se retrouvait bloqué comme un idiot sur un chemin empli de moldus.

Il soupira, fataliste.

Étant en Angleterre, cette fois-ci, nul doute qu'il recevrait bientôt sa lettre d'admission à Poudlard, l'école de sorcellerie d'Angleterre.

Il secoua la tête et tâcha le temps de quelques secondes de remettre un peu d'ordre dans son esprit, de ranger ses souvenirs là où ils devaient l'être, de ne pas les laisser remonter à la surface, ne pas les laisser envahir son esprit, pas ces souvenirs là, il réussit à les repousser et ordonna son esprit pour ne pas s'emmêler les pinceaux à tout va, il rangea tout, tous les souvenirs qui n'avaient lien avec ce qu'il faisait maintenant, ceux qui avaient manqués de l'assaillir alors qu'il avait pensé à Poudlard.

Ça nécessitait un assez haut niveau d'occlumancie dont il n'était pas peu fier, il avait toujours eu du mal avec cette branche de la magie.

Réalisant qu'il devait faire un drôle d'effet aux passants en étant figé comme il l'était depuis plusieurs minutes il avança un pied hésitant et faillit à nouveau tomber.

Pestant à voix basse contre le fait de se retrouver dans un corps d'enfant de onze ans il lança un regard curieux aux alentours, cherchant son 'Oncle', sa 'Tante' ainsi que son cousin 'Dudlynouchet'.

Il les repéra près du vivarium et plus précisément d'un serpent ressemblant à s'y tromper à un énorme Boa et s'approcha à contre cœur d'eux.

Il devait malheureusement faire bonne figure pour comprendre tout ce qu'il se passait autour de lui et d'une fois toutes les cartes en main aviser de la marche à suivre.

En parvenant près des trois moldus lui servant de famille adoptive il vit les Dursley père et fils s'échiner sur le verre qui les séparait du serpent, essayant de faire réagir l'endormi.

Peine perdue, bien évidemment.

Le pauvre devait avoir l'habitude à force.

Il songea très sérieusement à faire disparaître la vitre pour les faire tomber dans l'enclos mais renonça en voyant l'instabilité de sa magie.

Lorsque Vernon Dursley l'aperçut il l'attrapa par le bras pour l'amener vers eux, enserrant son membre dans un étau de fer qui le fit grimacer.

-Où étais-tu ? Tonna-t-il.

Il fut extrêmement tenté de lui répondre par un joli petit juron.

-Juste derrière vous mon Oncle.

Après tout, c'était vrai, il n'était que quelques mètres derrière.

-Je t'avais dit de ne pas t'éloigner mon garçon. Gronda l'homme. Reste avec nous ou tu ne mangeras pas de la semaine.

La menace était ridicule, manque de bol pour Vernon Dursley ça ne marchait plus maintenant que c'était lui aux commandes.

Il ouvrit la bouche pour répondre mais le gros homme s'était déjà détourné de lui pour à nouveau tenter d'obtenir l'attention du serpent.

Il fronça les sourcils, passablement énervé.

Il réfléchit à un mot pouvant résumer toute l'étendue de l'idiotie dont faisait preuve les deux moldus avant d'abandonner, on avait beau être intelligent, certains mots n'avaient pas été inventés pour convenir à certaines personnes.

Finalement les deux Dusley abandonnèrent et partirent vers les autres animaux en maugréant.

Lui s'approcha à son tour de la vitre, voulant tester quelque chose.

Il toqua avec retenue sur la surface glacée.

Le reptile leva paresseusement deux yeux aux pupilles verticales vers lui.

Au moins réussissait-il à obtenir une réaction.

Il ne lui fallut attendre qu'un court moment avant que le serpent ne siffle, dédaigneux et espérant sûrement ainsi le faire fuir.

( _Fourchelangue_ ) _-Vas-t-en, stupide humain._

Le reptile détourna le regard, l'ignorant délibérément pour retourner à son repos.

Il se retint à grande peine de lever le poing en l'air tel un gamin et de lâcher un tonitruant et grand "Yes !", il était fourchelangue ! Un des talent qu'il appréciait le plus !

 _-Pas avant de t'avoir souhaité une bonne journée, serpent._

Celui-ci releva les yeux vers lui, plus que surpris.

 _-Serais-tu un parleur ?_

Ne pas être sarcastique. Ne pas être sarcastique ne pas être sarcastique. Les serpents -du moins ceux ayant un ego assez (sur)développé comme ça semblait être le cas ici- haïssaient le plus souvent le sarcasme, nouveau manque de bol il était doué à ce jeu là.

 _-Si tu parles de ma capacité à parler la noble langue des serpents alors oui, je suis un parleur._

Le reptile siffla d'appréciation.

Il continua.

 _-Voudrais-tu que je te libères ? Tu dois être à l'étroit dans cet.. Endroit._

Le noiraud cracha presque le mot, il savait ce que faisait le fait d'être enfermé dans une cage, que ce soit nouvellement dans un placard ou dans une véritable cage en métal.

Le serpent hocha lentement la tête, acquiesçant silencieusement à sa proposition.

Il se concentra malgré le mal de tête et le détestable état de faiblesse dans lequel il savait être jusqu'à sentir la barrière se volatiliser sous ses doigts.

- _Tu es libre._ Annonça-t-il simplement.

Le reptile hocha à nouveau la tête avant de s'approcher de lui, il posa délicatement le bout de son museau sur le dessous de son poignet, il ressentit une faible décharge de douleur et releva sa manche, laissant apparaître une marque, au dessus de celle à peine plus récente représentant un triangle noir avec au centre disposé un cercle barré par un trait remontant jusqu'au sommet du triangle, le tout était formé d'une étrange substance noire qui paraissait presque irréelle de par son aspect nébuleux, le nouveau tatouage qui venait d'apparaître était quant à lui un élégant crochet luisant de venin.

- _Ils m'ont pris moi et mes parents pour des "Boa constrictors" comme ils le disent si bien,_ (il désigna la pancarte du bout de la queue) _ces idiots, bien que nous présentons en effet quelques ressemblances avec nos cousins non-magiques, c'est une honteuse et grossière erreur que de nous confondre !_

Il fronça le museau, montrant par ce geste tout le dégoût que lui inspiraient les humains.

Il continua par la suite sur un ton plus calme, presque badin.

- _Cette marque te seras utile si tu souhaites un jour l'appui d'un de mes congénères._

Il ferma brièvement les paupières puis se faufila en dehors de sa cage.

- _Merci, maintenant tu ferais mieux de te détourner avant qu'ils ne pensent que tu as quelque chose à voir avec ça._ Siffla une dernière fois le reptile, amusé.

Esquissant un sourire il s'exécuta, s'éloignant vers d'autres enclos en remettant la vitre d'un geste négligeant du poignet ou était apparue l'espace d'une poignée de seconde une baguette étrange..

Il se retint de s'effondrer, malgré la bonne volonté et l'apparente facilité qu'il montrait rien que ce petit sort l'avait vidé de son énergie.

En voyant le serpent ramper à leurs pieds de nombreux passants hurlèrent, attirant bien vite l'attention de sa 'famille' qui n'était -malheureusement- pas partie bien loin.

Il afficha l'air le plus innocent et stupide qu'il put et s'écria:

-Oncle Vernon ! Vous avez vus ?! Un serpent s'est échappé !

Les yeux de sa tante s'écarquillèrent d'effroi et elle prit son mari par le bras.

-Vernon ! Un serpent ! Rentrons veux-tu ?

Son soi-disant Oncle le foudroya du regard avant de rétorquer d'un ton glacé.

-J'espère que ce n'est pas encore une de tes bizarreries, monstre, sinon tu le payeras cher.

Il se retint de lever les yeux au ciel, ça aurait fait mauvais genre.

La seule femme présente se tourna vers son fils qui commençait à faire un caprice pour ne pas s'en aller du zoo.

Le pauvre.

-Je sais mon agneau mais pense que comme ça tu auras tes cadeaux plus vite.

Son cousin cessa immédiatement ses suppliques et afficha un air cupide.

Son visage était encore plus laid que d'habitude nota-t-il d'un air absent, l'esprit embrumé par une migraine que même un remède magique aurait difficilement pu faire cesser, il lui faudrait juste un petit temps d'adaptation et du calme, rien de bien sorcier. Ha ha.

Le snobant, sa soit-disant famille repartit vers la sortie du zoo, il les suivit de mauvaise grâce, les jours qui allaient suivre allaient être harassants, malgré toute la patience qu'il possédait l'étroitesse d'esprit de ces trois moldus allaient le mettre ses nerfs à rude épreuve, il le sentait.

Il monta dans le coffre -il se promit de les faire payer dès que l'occasion se présenterait pour tout ce que l'autre lui avait subit- et ferma les yeux, patientant paisiblement, bercé par le roulement tranquille de la voiture sur l'asphalte.

-Garçon ! Va faire le dîner avant que je ne sorte la batte !

Respire Harry, respire..

Touuut va bien.

Tu ne vas pas tuer ta famille moldue, elle est adorable, t'aime de tout son cœur et ce n'est pas du tout comme si elle te traitait comme un elfe de maison. (Notez qu'il n'a rien contre ceux-ci)

Pas. du. tout.

L'expression "mettre ses nerfs à rude épreuve" était ici un euphémisme, un putain d'euphémisme.

Heureusement qu'il avait de la patience, sinon les trois moldus à l'esprit étriqué auraient depuis longtemps déjà disparus de la surface de la terre.

Au final, ça ne l'étonnait pas tant que ça, il avait souvent croisé des personnes leur ressemblant, où que l'on soit, où que l'on aille, il y avait toujours des personne de ce type avec un niveau d'acceptation proche du zéro.

C'était lassant, incroyablement lassant.

Avec tout les corvées qu'ils lui donnaient il n'avait aucun temps à lui et ce n'était même la peine de compter sur le fait de se reposer pour laisser le temps à son corps de s'adapter à son noyau magique.

Il plaignait l'ancien Harry qui avait été forcé de vivre onze ans dans ces conditions, vraiment.

C'est pour cela qu'il avait décidé sans une once d'hésitation de les quitter eux et sa condition d'elfe de maison pour se rendre au chemin de traverse, (s'il existant encore, il l'espérait en tous cas) d'ici là il irait à Gringot, puis une fois là-bas il trouverait bien un endroit où s'installer jusqu'à recevoir sa lettre à ses onze ans. Sinon il avait plusieurs propriétés disséminées à travers le monde magique.

Il sortit avec précaution du placard lui servant de chambre pour s'avancer vers sa famille d'adoption, la démarche fière et les yeux brillant de détermination.

Ce qui ne fut bien sur pas remarqué par les trois non-sorciers qui ne lui prêtèrent pas la moindre attention.

-Mon Oncle, ma Tante, Dudley.

Les trois concernés se tournèrent vers l'origine de la voix, cherchant à qui elle pourrait appartenir.

Ils le détaillèrent des yeux, lui s'amusa des airs un peu choqués qu'ils affichaient, comme s'ils ne le reconnaissaient pas.

Ce qui était indubitablement le cas.

Il eut un petit sourire en coin, en effet, il avait changé.

Radicalement.

-Que veux-tu, monstre ? Lança le gros homme, osant braver l'instinct incompréhensible lui hurlant de ne pas le faire.

-Qu'est-ce que je veux mon Oncle ?

Il fit semblant de réfléchir.

-Hmm.. Une foule de choses que toi et la chose atrophiée te servant de cerveau ne pourraient ne serait-ce qu'essayer comprendre.

Mais ce n'est pas ce que tu voulais dire par là, n'est-ce pas ?

Il lui tourna le dos, gardant tout de même ses sens aux aguets, on évitait de tourner le dos à ses ennemis. Ou à des personnes nous appréciant très peu dans ce cas ci.

Vous voyez la différence ?

Non ?

Lui non plus.

-Je viens seulement vous prévenir que je pars et donc de ce fait que vous ne me reverrez sûrement jamais.

Il orna la dernière phrase d'un joli petit sourire innocent.

Son oncle se mit à rire, c'était un son particulièrement horrible, tout comme sa moustache qui se soulevait en tous sens.

-Et où crois-tu pouvoir aller ? Personne n'acceptera une anomalie telle que toi chez-soi, tu peux en être sûr.

Il se stoppa.

Oh, il essayait de jouer sur le fait que lui même pensait autrefois en être une.

C'était particulièrement lâche.

Il soupira.

-À ton avis, Vernon, je vais rejoindre ceux de mon "espèce" (il mima les guillemets avec ses doigts), les sorciers.

Son Oncle ouvrit la bouche puis le referma, puis l'ouvrit à nouveau.

Il aurait fait un poisson rouge très réaliste songea-t-il avec sarcasme.

-Eh oui, je suis au courant de mes origines très cher Oncle.

Il se tourna vers sa Tante qui le regardait elle aussi bouche bée.

Ainsi que de celles de mon père et de **ta sœur**.

Sur ce, vous ne me manquerez pas le moins du monde.

Il agrippa en partant un simple bandana noir dont il se servit pour dissimuler la mystérieuse cicatrice en forme d'éclair qui ornait son front, il avait l'étrange intuition qu'il ne devait pas la montrer.

Il sortit de la maison du 4 Privet drive avec en son cœur le vœu jamais y remettre les pieds, qu'il aurait aimé que sont souhait soit exaucé aurait-il pensé des années plus tard.

Qu'il aurait aimé..

Il déplora le fait de ne pas encore pouvoir transplaner et commença à marcher, le pas énergique malgré la fatigue qu'il ressentait.

* * *

Lorsqu'il parvint finalement à trouver l'entrée de l'allée magique la nuit était déjà tombée depuis longtemps sur Londres.

"Le Chaudron Baveur", c'était assez explicite pour qui savait quoi chercher, de plus, la barrière anti-moldue en place renseignait assez efficacement sur la nature de l'endroit.

Ça avait l'air un peu miteux mais l'apparente bonne ambiance qui émanait de la bâtisse malgré l'heure plus que tardive le rassura quelque peu.

Il essuya d'un geste lâche la sueur qu'il sentant perler sur son front, son corps allait avoir besoin d'un sérieux entraînement intensif.

Lorsqu'il pénétra dans le bar peu de personnes firent attention à lui mais ceux le remarquant froncèrent ou haussèrent les sourcils, étonnés de voir un enfant d'une dizaine d'années pénétrer là seul à une telle heure.

Les ignorant il s'avança vers une des chaises libres près de la sortie et surtout dos au mur.

Vu l'heure on pouvait être certain que tous les magasins du chemin de traverse étaient fermés, c'était une évidence.

Il soupira et s'enfonça dans son siège, délaissant les diverses pensées affluant dans son esprit il leva les yeux et scruta tout ce qui l'entourait..

Cette fois ci de nombreux regards étaient tournés vers lui et plus de l'étonnement de voir un enfant de onze ans s'était la méfiance qui prédominait.

Il se demanda si une guerre n'avait pas eu lieu il y à peu de temps dans le monde sorcier, tous étaient trop méfiants, pourtant ce n'était pas un temps de guerre, ces temps là ils savaient les reconnaitre tant il avait baigné dedans, là c'en était juste les résidus.

Il posa sa tête entre ses mains, épuisé par la longue marche de plusieurs heures qu'il avait fait pour parvenir à Londres.

Il ferma les yeux et sans même s'en rendre compte, s'endormit.

Il fut réveillé par la sensation d'une main le secouant doucement ainsi que d'une voix assez grave mais sans conteste douce.

-Hey petit, il serait temps de te réveiller.

Sans y réfléchir par deux fois il attrapa d'un mouvement vif l'inopportune et plaqua le corps de son possesseur sur la table, un instant, il regretta de ne pas avoir de dague sur lui.

Voyant que son opposant semblait totalement surpris et effrayé et aucunement dangereux ni menacant il prit sur lui et se redressa, relâchant le malheureux qui se redressa pour masser sa main et son épaule douloureuse.

Il prit un air gêné et passa sa main dans ses cheveux.

-Excusez-moi, c'est un réflexe.

Le visage de l'inconnu, un grand brun d'une quinzaine d'années aux traits harmonieux et qui devait être un des employés du bar s'adoucit et laissa un petit sourire fleurir sur ses lèvres.

Des yeux ambre rieurs croisèrent les siens.

-Ce n'est pas grave mais fais attention ce serait idiot de te faire arrêter par un Auror pour avoir blessé quelqu'un alors que ce ne sont que de simples réflexes de ninja.

Cette fois ce fut à son tour d'esquisser un petit sourire en coin.

Il n'en était pas si loin et il devinait aisément quel était le rôle des Aurors.

-Désolé pour le bleu que tu vas avoir.

Il hocha la tête vers le brun.

Je m'appelle Harry.

-Harry ? Juste Harry ? Tu ne fais qu'épaissir le mystère là.

Il laissa échapper un petit rire.

Que vient donc faire un enfant tel que toi ici ? À moins que je ne me trompe ce n'est pas vraiment un hôtel.

Il désigna d'un geste vague les tables s'offrant à leurs regards.

-Non, en effet, même si je peux maintenant attester du fait que vos tables sont confortables.

Il s'étira.

Quoique mon cou n'est pas forcément du même avis.

Sans quitter son minuscule sourire il expliqua succinctement:

-Je dois aller à Gringott retirer de l'argent.

Son interlocuteur hocha la tête.

-Moi c'est Aérolys, tu rejoins tes parents là-bas ?

Il ne fit rien pour confirmer ou démentir la question et se leva de son siège.

Il jeta un coup d'œil par une des fenêtres et estima que l'aube devait avoir pointé le bout de son nez depuis une petite heure.

-Merci de m'avoir réveillé, Aérolys, mais je dois y aller, ce serait idiot d'être en retard.

Même s'il n'avait à proprement parler pas d'horaire précis.

Il se dirigeait vers la porte donnant sur la rue marchande dont les boutiques venaient d'ouvrir il y a peu mais se retourna lorsque Aérolys s'exclama:

-On se reverra à Poudlard alors Harry, et je saurais ton nom ! Rappelle-toi que je suis en quatrième année !

Il soupira dramatiquement, aussitôt arrivé, aussitôt on s'intéressait à lui..

Il n'avait plus qu'à se fondre dans l'ombre, comme il avait toujours sût si bien le faire

* * *

Et voilà ! j'espère que ça vous à plu et si oui n'hésitez pas à laisser un commentaire !

1 review = 1 auteur heureux !


	2. Chapter 2

_Hello chers lecteurs, voici -enfin vous direz-vous !- la suite d'Un phénix renaît toujours de ses cendres, j'espère de tout cœur qu'il vous plaira ^^_

* * *

Hormis quelques badauds ci et là les rues du chemin de traverse étaient relativement vides à cette heure matinale, Harry, déjà bien réveillé, s'avança en détaillant les boutiques autour de lui, un magasin de vêtement bon marché, un autre de Quidditch, encore un de vêtements mais ceux-ci de bonne qualité: Madame Guipure, une librairie: Fleury et Bott, un magasin de baguette, Ollivander, et une foule d'autre qu'il prit peu de temps à détailler, ce n'était pas ici que l'on trouvait les objets les plus intéressants. Il tourna son regard vers l'allée des embrumes en se promettant d'aller y faire un tour un peu plus tard.

Harry leva les yeux et vit enfin Gringotts, l'étrange bâtiment de travers se dressait au centre de l'embranchement en Y que formait la rue principale se séparant en deux.

Il lut en pénétrant dans l'immense banque sorcière de marbre blanc -gardée par un gobelin en tenue de combat écarlate- une inscription gravée sur la grande porte d'argent, ce qui lui remémora bien des souvenirs, des souvenirs aux accents doux mais dont une touche amère ne pouvait se dissocier.

« Entre ici étranger si tel est ton désir

Mais à l'appât du gain, renonce à obéir,

Car celui qui veut prendre et ne veut pas gagner,

De sa cupidité, le prix devra payer.

Si tu veux t'emparer, en ce lieu souterrain,

D'un trésor convoité qui jamais ne fut tien,

Voleur tu trouveras, en guise de richesse,

Le juste châtiment de ta folle hardiesse. »

Une fois à l'intérieur il ne s'attarda pas sur l'opulence du lieu malgré ses grandes allées de marbre et ses grandioses lustres d'or chatoyant et s'approcha d'un gobelin qui semblait examiner une belle émeraude à la loupe.

Il remarqua bien vite que celui-ci ne semblait pas vouloir daigner lui accorder ne serait-ce qu'un regard.

Il leva les yeux au ciel devant cette habitude que l'espèce avait prise avec les sorciers et s'adressa à lui en Gobelbabil:

-Maître Gobelin ?

La créature humanoïde dotée de long doigts fins releva rapidement la tête vers lui, voyant que ce n'était qu'un enfant il plissa les yeux mais l'invita tout de même à continuer s'il le pouvait de s'adresser à lui dans cette langue qui rendait la voix basse et mesurée, rocailleuse et presque gutturale, sans totalement l'être.

Avec un accent des plus juste, il poursuivit:

-Que prospèrent vos affaires et périssent sous votre lame vos ennemis. Salua-t-il.

Maître Gobelin, j'aimerais rencontrer le directeur de la branche Gringotts de Londres.

Le gobelin croisa ses longs doigts fins devant lui.

-Et en quel honneur devrais-je accéder à votre requête ? Notre directeur est un gobelin fort occupé, il ne se charge pas des affaires oiseuses.

Il s'attendait à ce que Harry abandonne, n'ayant pas compris tous ses mots, ce qui était près de l'impossible vu son âge et la difficulté de pouvoir parfaitement parler une langue comme que le Gobelbabil à l'âge qu'il semblait avoir.

Pourtant il en douta, de son âge, en le voyant répondre sans le moindre mal avec une telle étincelle dans les yeux, comme si cette discussion n'était qu'une poussière dans sa vie, comme si c'était loin d'être la première fois qu'on lui tenait pareil discours.

-Je le sais bien, Maître gobelin, mais en tant qu'illustre et ancien client de la banque Gringotts j'aimerais m'entretenir avec lui.

L'être se pencha vers lui, le dominant depuis son bureau, ce qui fit ni chaud ni froid au sorcier de plus petite taille.

-Et qui êtes vous pour prétendre à un tel titre ?

-Actuellement je me nomme Harry James Potter, à travers les âges on m'a nommé par bien des noms, le dernier fut celui de Grand Assassin.

Le gobelin sembla un fugace instant soufflé par son audace et légèrement hésitant, ce qui était très peu habituel pour ceux de son espèce, il cacha bien vite ces émotions et afficha un sourire plein de dents.

Reprenant doucement, avec une sorte d'onctuosité prédatrice dans la voix, le petit être lui glissa:

-Vous avez conscience que si vous vous révélez ne porter aucun de ces deux noms vous risquez bien plus que votre propre vie, n'est-ce pas ?

-J'en ai parfaitement conscience.

Le gobelin, qui se nommait Griskar, hésita encore un court instant, déstabilisé, avant de lui faire signe de le suivre.

Certains clients les suivirent des yeux, étonnés de voir un si jeune sorcier suivre sans peur un gobelin.

-Nous allons commencer par un test de sang qui attestera de votre appartenance à la Très Ancienne et Très Noble Maison des Potter.

Il le conduisit dans une grande pièce où l'attendait une simple coupe à l'apparence des plus simples devant un mur d'un blanc pur, brillant d'un éclat semblable à un manteau immaculé de neige.

Aux côtés de la coupe reposait une dague à la poignée sertie de joyaux, unique objet possédant de telles fioritures dans la pièce ce qui détonnait avec le précédent étalage de richesses du hall d'entré.

-Si vous voulez bien déposer quelques gouttes de votre sang dans la coupe, elle affichera votre entière ascendance, sans erreur possible, elle confirmera votre version..

Ou au contraire.. la démentira.

La phrase sonnait comme un ultime avertissement, c'est pour cela qu'il l'ignora et coupa la peau fine de son index dont trois uniques gouttes carminées coulèrent de la fine plaie avant qu'il ne lève la main et qu'elle ne se referme sous ses yeux.

Des noms commencèrent à apparaître, couvrant les quatre murs blancs de la pièce, sa mère étant une sorcière née moldue son nom luisait d'une douce lueur verte -comme ses propres yeux- attestant de sa nature sorcière, même si plus loin dans l'arbre généalogique un nom apparaissait, étant lui d'une couleur orangée, apparemment un autre membre de la famille Evans était un sorcier.

Il examina plutôt la branche familiale de son père qui elle reluisait d'une multitude de couleur.

Il s'intéressa quelques minutes à ses ancêtres, cherchant un de ses précédents noms et une fois celui ci trouvé, lui ainsi que ses descendants il eut un sourire et se détourna de la fresque murale qui s'effaçait lentement.

L'ironie du sort faisait qu'il était l'un de ses propres descendants.

Il discernait une infime contraction des muscles de la créature magique, indicible par sa petitesse.

-Ceci étant fait, Héritier Potter, nous pouvons continuer avec le test suivant, celui de l'âme.

Ils marchèrent longuement, s'enfonçant dans les profondes méandres labyrinthiques de la banque pour parvenir dans une salle presque identique hormis le fait qu'elle soit plus grande, elle gardait la même couleur immaculée que celle précédente.

Néanmoins, à la place de la coupe et de la dague sertie de joyaux il y avait une simple arche de pierre aux douces arabesques ; pourtant, il savait que ce n'était qu'une illusion et que l'objet renfermait en son apparence quelconque une puissance magique qu'il ne laissait nullement paraître.

Il s'approcha sous l'œil attentif du gobelin et s'amusa de l'air respectueux qui apparut dans le regard jusque là indifférent de ce dernier suite à la confirmation qui s'afficha sur le mur blanc, une foule de noms connus comme inconnus à la créature se dessinèrent mais ils semblaient tous avoir eu un impact dans le monde sorcier, comme dans celui moldu.

Positif comme négatif.

-Bien, cela règle la question, Maître Griskar.

Désormais j'aimerais m'entretenir avec votre directeur, suite à quoi je rencontrerai également le gobelin responsable de la Maison des Potter.

Griskar acquiesça avec une certaine révérence et l'invita à le suivre dans les profondeurs tortueuses de la fameuse banque gobeline, encore plus loin sous terre qu'ils ne l'étaient déjà.

Une légende contait que seul un gobelin aguerri pouvait s'y retrouver et même s'il connaissait le chemin pour l'avoir par de nombreuses occasions empruntés, il n'en fit part.

Ils parvinrent devant de grandes portes d'or massive aux milles symboles complexes et majestueux.

Devant elle se tenaient deux gobelins aux airs taciturnes, tout comme le garde de l'entrée ils étaient vêtus tout de carmin mais des entrelacs dorés se dessinaient également sur leurs vêtements, représentant un des plus haut rang guerrier pour ce peuple fier et belliqueux.

À leur arrivée les portes pivotèrent sur leurs gonds dévoilant une pièce aux mêmes somptueuses décorations dorées que la quasi-totalité de la banque.

Une fois dans la pièce Harry vit le directeur se lever, il inclina légèrement le buste, tout comme Ragnok le fit à son encontre, c'était une immense marque de respect pour l'un comme pour l'autre.

-Grand Assassin Érèbe, c'est un honneur que de vous rencontrer, je me demandais si j'aurais un jour l'occasion de vous rencontrer, tout comme mon maître d'arme et mon prédécesseur qui n'auront cessés de chanter vos louanges.

La flatterie.. Ce peuple n'en était pas vraiment friands pourtant lorsque c'était un client comme lui qui venait à leur rencontre ils en usaient sans vergogne.

-Tout comme cet honneur est mien, Grand Maître Ragnok.

Il s'approcha du bureau de ce dernier tandis qu'il se rasseyait, lui-même en fit de même en croisant jambes et doigts gracieusement.

Il lui fit un sourire quelque peut carnassier qui fit presque frissonner Griskar, resté à l'entrée de la pièce.

Il fit un imperceptible mouvements du menton vers ce dernier, plongeant ses prunelles dans celles d'un noir d'encre du Ragnok, ces mêmes prunelles propres à l'espèce et qui étaient si déstabilisantes pour les sorciers.

Le gobelin en charge de la branche Anglaise de Gringotts répondit par un hochement de tête qu'il fut le seul à discerner.

-Mais cessons donc de nous montrer plus courtois que nous ne le sommes.

J'aimerais, Grand Maître Ragnok, accéder à mes coffres et souhaiterais que tout ce que contient mes coffres Américains hormis quelques centaines de milliers de gallions, soient rapatriés dans ce coffre ci.

Cela aurait pu apparaître comme un affront mais il n'en était rien, ils étaient deux égaux en ce lieu et pouvaient donc discuter sans employer une politesse exagérée digne des Sang-Purs, c'était une marque d'honnêteté et de confiance pour chacun d'eux.

-Bien sur, Maître Assassin Érèbe, je vais vous y conduire et vous pourrez vous-même prendre les affaires dont vous avez besoin dans votre coffre aux États-Unis.

Il hocha la tête et se releva pour suivre le directeur de la banque Anglaise, ils marchèrent à nouveau longuement jusqu'à arriver aux wagons, le passage s'était vu dépouillé de tout le marbre et les dorures que l'on trouvait dans le reste des souterrains jusqu'à ne plus être qu'un couloir étroit fait de pierre dont les torches accrochés aux murs accentuaient l'aspect angoissant.

Ils allèrent tous deux se placer dans le wagon que le gobelin venait d'appeler, dès qu'ils furent installés celui-ci commença sa descente dans les profondeurs ombragées des souterrains.

Il fallut un certain temps, malgré la grande vitesse à laquelle ils avançaient, pour arriver aux coffres les plus lointains et protégés de la banque, là étaient conservés ceux des plus grandes familles de sorcier et privilégiés sang-purs tel que les Peverell, même les Potter, les Shafiq ou les Malfoys étaient situés plus au dessus.

Lui-même était ici en partie de par sa condition de presque-immortel par ses réincarnations.

Ils arrivèrent devant deux grandes portes d'argent et d'or où était gravé le numéro 12.

Le gobelin et lui apposèrent d'un même mouvement leur main sur la porte, on entendit une série de petit cliquetis suivit de l'ouverture de la voûte, à l'intérieur étaient amassés des milliers de gallions amassés au fil des années, il y avait aussi toutes sortes de joyaux, des parures, des coupes dorées et toutes sortes de bijoux, une immense bibliothèque était aussi présentée et les livres aux feuilles de parchemin jaunies et reliures de cuir abîmés qu'elle contenait semblaient avoir des centaines d'années, ce qui était sans doute le cas.

-Comment voulez vous faire amener mes affaires de mon autre coffre alors que je suis encore ici ?

La créature au ton basané se tourna vers lui et lui fit un sourire.

-La magie mon cher, chaque jour la magie évolue.

Il toucha un mur vierge du bout du doigt et une porte ronde se dévoila, la surface sembla se troubler comme la surface de l'eau et l'image d'une autre rangée d'or, de gallions et autres richesses apparut, identique à la seule différence que celle-ci était encore plus imposante.

Le jeune sorcier aux cheveux noir avança la main vers la surface et la traversa comme si, tout comme en l'apparence, ce n'était que de l'eau.

Il se retrouva dans son coffre des États-Unis.

Ragnok ne tarda pas à le suivre et lui expliqua.

-C'est une des nouvelle technologie magiques obtenue par le travail conjoint des génies Gobelins et des Langues-de-Plomb sorciers, vous pouvez être honorés de savoir que vous êtes un des premiers sorciers à avoir l'honneur de la voir.

Il précisa: les Langues-de-Plomb sont de grands chercheurs faisant partie d'une branche du ministère nommé département des mystères, ils effectuent des recherches dans tous les domaines les plus cabalistiques, ceci, en étant un des résultat les plus concluants.

-Un partage de connaissance entre sorciers et Gobelins ?

Je me doute que le ministère actuel n'est pas au courant, n'est-ce pas ?

-Question rhétorique, vous le devinez.

Ils échangèrent un sourire.

-Je prendrais juste quelques uns de mes effets les plus importants ici, le reste pourra être acheminé normalement.

Il s'avança entre les montagnes de trésors amassés là et trouva près de la bibliothèque ce qu'il cherchait, placée sur une simple table de bois de cerisier il y avait une boîte finement ouvragée qu'il ouvrit avec beaucoup de délicatesse pour en sortir une magnifique baguette noire couverte d'entrelacs plus clairs.

Il la prit dans sa main et de petites étincelles bleues et noires sortirent du bout de l'objet.

Il sourit affectueusement à la baguette puis se tourna vers l'autre extrémité de la table où un sac noir brodé d'argent était.

Il le récupéra, attacha un étui pour baguettes à son avant bras, celle-ci dissimulée à l'intérieur, puis fit un petit tour pour fourrer toutes sortes de choses, gallions comme livres ou autres choses inconnues au gobelin filèrent dans le sac.

Il se retourna finalement, un grand sourire quelque peu enfantin de par son visage à l'apparence de onze ans.

-Nous pouvons y aller, merci de votre patience Grand Maître Ragnok.

Il s'inclina à nouveau légèrement, suivit par le directeur qui l'imita.

-Merci à vous pour votre fidélité à notre banque Maître Assassin Érèbe.

Ils retournèrent dans le wagon qui les reconduirent aux premiers coffres de la banque.

-À nouveau je vous remercie et compte sur l'irréprochable discrétion gobeline dont vous avez toujours su faire preuve pour que ma présence ne s'ébruite.

Ragnok acquiesça puis repartit dans la direction opposée, celle de son bureau.

Lorsqu'il sortit de Gringotts il devait être non loin de midi et les rues étaient emplies de passants.

Il s'étira longuement en songeant à nouveau à cet entraînement qui ne serait assurément pas de trop, il pénétra dans la librairie vue plus tôt ce matin là, bien décidé à se tenir au courant de tout ce qui s'était passé durant sa dernière venue en Angleterre et de la raison sa célébrité.

La reste de la journée passa ainsi, puis toutes les autres jusqu'à ce qu'il reçoive la lettre au sceau de Poudlard deux jours avant ses onze ans, ce fut un temps qu'il occupa à la visite du Chemin de Traverse, de l'Allée des Embrumes et du monde magique en général sous le couvert d'un glamour, actualisant ses connaissances sur les événements et nouveautés magiques comme moldues et sur le monde à l'étranger, lui qui avait toujours beaucoup apprécié l'histoire ça ne le dérangeait pas tant que ça de devoir apprendre des décennies l'évolution du monde, ça le ravissait même au plus haut point.

* * *

 _Et voilà ! N'hésitez surtout pas à me laisser une petite review, ça me réchauffera le cœur et je vous jure que dans le plus grand de cas ça fait que l'auteur publie la suite plus tôt. Si si je vous jure, vous n'avez qu'à essayer tiens._


	3. Chapter 3

Heyllo tout le monde ! (oui cette salutation n'existe pas, un problème ? x) Près pour la suite ? C'est en quelque sorte un chapitre de.. je ne sais pas trop en fait, ça n'allait pas dans le précédent, ni dans le suivant donc il se retrouve là.. Quoiqu'il en soit j'espère que ça vous plaira tout de même ! ^^

* * *

Un autre mois passa encore jusqu'à ce qu'il n'y ait plus que quelques jours avant qu'il ne doive se rendre à la gare 9¾, c'est donc sans grande motivation qu'il alla à nouveau chercher une baguette magique chez Ollivander.

C'était nécessaire que de reprendre une baguette, il n'était censé en avoir une et devait donc venir en chercher une nouvelle, qui il le savait ne lui conviendrait jamais autant que celle qu'il avait récupéré dans son coffre.

En entrant dans la boutique ce fut l'aspect délabré qui le frappa en premier, puis toute la magie qui émanait du lieu, tous les cœurs magiques de baguettes réunis qui faisaient saturer l'air d'une atmosphère tout simplement.. Magique.

Partout il y avait des milliers de boîtes de baguettes qui s'entassaient les unes sur les autres, il ne voyait pas Ollivander pourtant il savait qu'il n'était que quelques mètres devant, dissimulé dans l'ombre.

Il avait prit soin d'enlever le glamour qui maintenait son identité inconnue et prit un air perdu, il était devenu un expert dans l'art de la simulation, il le fallait pour passer pour un sorcier ordinaire.

Et pour être un assassin, lui souffla son esprit.

-Monsieur Ollivander ?

Seul le silence lui répondit.

Il insista.

-Monsieur Ollivander ?

On entendit un bruit de roulement puis Ollivander apparut, perché sur un escabeau roulant.

C'était un grand homme âgé mais fin comme un bâton aux cheveux blancs et avec des yeux perçants argentés comme la lune.

-Ah ! Monsieur Potter !

Il marmonna dans sa barbe.

-Je vous attendait plus tôt.

-Hum.. Bonjour.

-Vous savez que vous avez les yeux de votre mère ? Le même vert si particulier.. Je me rappelle de toutes les baguettes que j'ai vendue, Lily Evans, votre mère, quand elle est venue dans ma boutique paraissait tellement impatiente, ce qui n'est pas étonnant lorsque l'on a vécu toute son enfance avec des moldus.

C'était une baguette en bois de saule, 25,6 centimètres, souple et rapide, idéale pour les enchantements.

Il se rapprocha encore un peu plus.

-Votre père, en revanche, avait préféré une baguette en bois d'acajou, 27,5 centimètres. Flexible. Un peu plus puissante et remarquablement efficace pour les métamorphoses. Enfin, quand je dis que votre père l'avait préférée.. en réalité, c'est bien entendu la baguette qui choisit son maître. *

Maintenant leurs nez se touchaient presque, le vieil homme approcha son doigt de son front, sûrement dans le but de toucher sa cicatrice qui n'était cette fois-ci pas dissimulée par un bandana, lui recula de façon à ce que le contact ne s'effectue pas, si il avait maintenant récupéré toutes sortes de dagues qu'il dissimulait dans ses habits de sorcier ce n'était pas une raison pour s'en servir à tout va, et si il restait aussi près ce serait une tentation, il détestait être aussi près de quelqu'un qui lui était inconnu.

-Vous semblez puissant, Monsieur Potter, remarquablement puissant.

Il ne faudrait pas que votre potentiel tombe entre de mauvaises mains, faites attention de qui vous vous entourez.

Il se força à ne pas répondre même si un étrange pressentiment enflait en lui, le vieux sorcier avait-il développé le pouvoir de voir les auras en étant si fréquemment en contact avec d'aussi puissant éléments magiques qui l'était les cœur de baguettes ?

-De quelle main tenez vous la baguette ?

-Je.. suis ambidextre, répondit-il prudemment.

-Vraiment ? Tendez les bras, voilà.

Un mètre ruban commença à prendre toutes sortes de mesures, une fois qu'il eut toute celles pouvant être nécessaires et celles pouvant ne pas l'être le mètre retomba, inerte.

On entendit à nouveau le bruit des roulettes sur le parquet et le vieux sorcier sortit une baguette qu'il lui présenta.

S'ensuivit un véritable défilé, il crut presque qu'une en bois d'if lui convenait mais il n'en était rien, finalement ce furent trois baguettes qui réagirent en sa présence, ce qui était très rare, la première était faite de sapin avec un cœur en plume de phénix et mesurait 33 centimètres, la seconde était en cerisier avec un cœur en ventricule de dragon de 26 centimètres, la troisième enfin était d'orme au cœur de ventricule de dragon également et mesurait 28,9 centimètres.

L'air surpris d'Ollivander face à ce fait était mémorable, il le paraissait vraiment, accentuant l'apparence de chouette qu'il pouvait avoir avec ses cheveux ébouriffés et ses yeux si singuliers.

-C'est très rare, Monsieur Potter, qu'une personne n'ayant jamais possédé de baguette soit contraint à faire un choix comme celui-ci, ce comportement serait plutôt envers un sorcier plus âgé possédant déjà une baguette et cherchant à en obtenir une autre.

Ses yeux se plissèrent.

-Vous devez être bien particulier et avoir un destin des plus exceptionnel pour que ce choix s'offre à vous sans que vous n'en ayez jamais touché une seule.

Il s'écarta et tendit la main pour frôler chacun des morceaux de bois qui renfermaient une si grande puissance.

-Choisissez, je vous prie.

Lui même prit à nouveau chacune d'entre elles entre ses doigts puis arrêta son choix final sur celle faite de cerisier.

-C'est un mélange de choix que vous avez là, celui du bois de cerisier et du ventricule de dragon, mais je n'en suis guère étonné, même si je suis désormais certain que le destin que vous aurez sera loin d'être ordinaire.

Harry lui fit un petit sourire et sortit les sept gallions que coûtait la baguette, il se hâta ensuite de sortir de la boutique dont l'atmosphère, bien qu'agréable tant la magie exsudait de ce lieu, commençait à se faire étouffante.

* * *

*Comme ça l'est montré ici je reprendrai pour le début certains dialogues du livre, mais rassurez vous ce n'est que temporaire, j'éviterai au maximum de la faire quand l'histoire débutera enfin et quittera la ligne du premier tome !

J'espère que ça vous aura plu ! *croise les doigts* Si c'est le cas n'hésitez pas à laisser une review, ça me ferait vraiment plaisir.


	4. Chapter 4

_Et oui, voici le troisième chapitre ! SURPRISE ! Quoiqu'il en soit j'espère que ça vous plaira et sans plus attendre je vous laisse lire ^^_

* * *

Harry arriva à la gare King Cross alors que sonnait les neuf heures, la gare était emplie de moldus qui passaient tous à toute vitesse près de lui, comme courant après un temps qui leur échappait.

Il fit, amusé, la relation entre eux et le lapin d'Alice au Pays des Merveilles, livre qu'il avait récemment lu, ce qui le fit doucement rire.

Le noiraud chercha une empreinte magique plus puissante que toutes celles l'entourant pour trouver le quai 9 3/4 et la repéra aisément devant un portillon entre les quais 9 et 10, elle était comme une distorsion dans l'espace, ou plutôt comme si un quai entier était dissimulé derrière un simple portillon d'apparence banal.

Il serait passé à côté s'il n'avait su que c'était le passage jusqu'au Poudlard express, comme il aurait pu passer à côté du Chaudron Baveur s'il n'était pas qui il était.

Harry s'approcha tranquillement de ce dernier avec ses valises et sa chouette négligemment posée dessus, c'était une grande chouette effraie blanche et noire aux yeux bleus glacier qu'il avait nommé Ellana.

Il s'approcha nonchalamment de l'endroit et le traversa sans plus de cérémonie, une fois de l'autre côté il découvrit une grande locomotive rouge rutilante, crachant de grands panaches de fumée dans l'espace encombré de la salle et émettant de temps à autre des sifflements suraigus.

Quelques élèves étaient déjà là, principalement ceux ayant été désignés comme préfets (ce qui était visible de par leurs écussons) et qui veillaient avec les professeurs au bon déroulement de la montée.

Le garçon s'avança vers le train, bien décidé à se trouver un compartiment vide, pour rester tranquillement seul et finir de lire les livres achetés dans une allée magique de Londres, semblable à celle de l'Allée des Embrumes.

C'est ainsi que commença son attente, plongé dans la lecture de "Milles et une nouveautés du siècle" qui était en fait un livre de runes anciennes que seul un grand maître aurait été capable de comprendre -ce qu'il était, bien entendu-, dissimulé avec une illusion son livre semblait être un simple livre commun pouvant être acheté chez Fleury et Botts, à chaque époque il découvrait toutes sortes de nouvelles choses et c'était sûrement grâce à cette passion de la découverte qu'il n'était pas encore devenu fou.

Lançant un tempus il remarqua qu'il était non loin de onze heure et que c'était donc très probablement la raison du chahut qu'il entendait en dehors de son compartiment, il lança un silencio informulé, profitant de la solitude lui étant encore accordée pour utiliser la magie comme bon lui semblait et replongea dans son livre.

La deuxième fois qu'il releva la tête fut quand un garçon qui devait être de première année légèrement grassouillet aux cheveux noirs et tâches de rousseurs ouvrit la porte de sa cabine, il ne lui accorda aucune attention mais pourtant le première année pris son courage à deux mains et l'interpella d'une voix douce et tremblotante.

-Est-ce.. est-ce que tu aurais vu un crapaud ? Je l'ai perdu.. Il n'arrête pas de s'échapper.. Se lamenta-t-il.

Il fit un signe négatif de la tête ce qui sembla d'autant plus accabler le pauvre garçon.

-Si tu le vois n'hésite pas à me prévenir..

Sur ces mots, il sortit.

Lui-même haussa les épaules et retourna à sa lecture.

La seconde personne qui le dérangea était une jeune fille, elle aussi sûrement de première année aux longs et épais cheveux broussailleux, sans parler de ses dents plus longue de la moyenne qui accompagnaient un air hautain.

-Tu n'aurais pas vu un crapaud ? Neville a perdu le sien.

Remarquant qu'il lisait, elle s'approcha pour parvenir à lire le titre de son livre.

-"Milles et une nouveautés du siècle" ? Ça m'a l'air pas mal ! Tu l'as acheté où ? Moi, personnellement, j'ai déjà lu tous les livres du programme ! Tu sais j'ai tellement hâte d'être à Poudlard ! Mes parents et moi n'en revenions pas quand j'ai reçu ma lettre d'admission, je suis une sorcière ! Tu imagines la surprise alors qu'eux même ne connaissaient pas l'existence du monde magique ! En fait il y a quatre maison à Poudlard mais comme tout le monde le sait, Gryffondor est la meilleure, c'est là-bas qu'ont étudiés une grande partie des figures de ce siècle, dont Dumbledore, j'irai dans celle-là, c'est sûr. Elle afficha un petit air hautain suite à ses paroles.

D'ailleurs tu as vu toutes les espèces répertoriées par le magizoologiste Norbert Dragonneau ? C'est l'auteur de notre livre sur les créatures magiques, c'est fou le nombre qu'il y en a dans le monde ! Et puis tu savais aussi que..

S'il avait levé les yeux de son livre ce fut pour les baisser immédiatement et se replonger dans sa lecture, le monologue de la fille lui semblait durer des heures, elle utilisait un ton suffisant, comme si elle lui faisait l'immense honneur de l'éclairer, lui, comme si il n'était qu'un simple élève ignorant (... ce dont il avait effectivement l'apparence), alors qu'il était âgé de plusieurs siècles et en savait plus qu'elle n'en saurait jamais !

Oui, mais ça elle n'était pas sensée le savoir, lui rappela insidieusement son cerveau.

Il devinait bien que ce flot de paroles et son air prétentieux n'étaient que pour tromper le fait qu'elle se sentait sûrement complètement perdue dans ce nouveau monde, elle avait appris le plus possible dessus pour ne pas paraître être ignorante et se sentait obligée en tant que née-moldue de montrer que même si elle n'était pas née entourée de sorcier s'était tout comme et qu'elle en connaissait autant qu'un sang-mêlés ou sang-pur.

C'était compréhensible pourtant l'attitude qu'elle affichait ne pouvait que donner l'effet inverse, elle allait passer comme une je-sais-tout aux yeux des autres et ce serait à l'opposé de ce qu'elle souhaitait.

Ce n'était qu'un masque pour dissimuler sa peur face au rejet qu'elle pourrait subir de la part du monde magique, il le voyait dans ses yeux.

Oui, il aimait décrypter les sentiments des autres quand l'envie l'en prenait.

Le noiraud se décida au final à parler pour la première fois de la journée et commença:

-Calme toi, ce n'est pas en apprenant tout ce qu'il est possible d'apprendre dans les livres de magie que tu réussiras à te faire une place parmi tes camarades, il ne faut pas te faire du mouron pour ça, il y de nombreux nés-moldus chaque années alors tu ne seras pas seule.

J'aimerai te corriger sur un point, Gryffondor n'est pas la meilleure maison, toutes se valent et possèdent chacune leur propres qualités, que ferait-on sans personnes loyales, intelligentes ou rusées ? Sans ambition, sociabilité, ou créativité ? Gryffondor possède ses qualités, tout comme les autres, chacunes se complètent, tu seras répartie dans celle te convenant le mieux

Coupée dans son monologue, cernée pas un élève qu'elle venait à peine de rencontrer et remise à sa place avec les mots justes par un élève de son âge ne semblait pas particulièrement ravir la jeune fille qui se releva pour se diriger vers la sortie de son compartiment, relevant le nez elle en sortit comme Neville plus tôt, il haussa les épaules puis replongea dans ses runes, il avait essayé de lui donner un conseil, ce n'était pas de sa faute si elle ne l'acceptait ni ne le prenait à sa juste valeur.

Après cela s'ensuivit un véritable enchaînement de personnes passant dans son compartiment, tous à sa recherche, à la recherche de Harry Potter, le Garçon-Qui-A-Survécu, le Survivant, n'étant pas très causant et ne devant pas vraiment avoir l'air engageant avec son livre et le peu d'attention qu'il leur portait faisait heureusement qu'ils ne restaient pas bien longtemps et continuaient leurs recherches, ceux insistant tout de même ne recevaient en échange qu'un regard tout aussi froid que le silence leur répondant.

Passa ainsi une bonne heure, rythmée par toutes les personnes entrant et sortant, personne ne le soupçonna d'être Harry Potter, ils s'en faisaient sûrement une image de papillon social avec un grand sourire, l'air avenant et des lunettes sur le nez.

Or ce n'était guère l'image qu'il renvoyait, un livre dans les mains, la cicatrice dissimulée et sans ces maudites lunettes -il les avaient enlevées durant ses "vacances", ayant profité du temps qu'il lui restait pour soigner ses yeux en leur rendant une vision parfaite- et solitaire dans son wagon.

Sincèrement, il commençait à en avoir assez de tout ce passage, il se promit que la prochaine personne à passer tâterait de son agacement.

La dite personne qui le dérangea était à nouveau un première année étant accompagné de deux autres garçons du même âge, de futures armoires à glace à n'en pas douter, il avaient tous deux un air bovin, celui qu'ils encadraient, situé au centre, avait la peau pâle, des cheveux d'un blond presque blanc, un nez aquilin, deux yeux d'argent et un visage relevé en une moue hautaine, aristocratique même. Selon sa posture c'était un sang pur et de par son apparence ce devait être un Malefoy, il en avait les traits et sa couleur de cheveux appuyait ce fait, néanmoins la couleur de ses yeux, d'un argent pur indiquait la présence de gènes Black.

Il prit tout son temps, reposant son livre tout en ayant noté la page, époussetant une poussière imaginaire de sa veste et releva finalement un regard glacial vers le blond.

-Que venez vous faire dans mon compartiment ? Débuta-t-il d'une voix exempte de tout sentiment.

-Dans mon compartiment tu veux dire ! J'ai décidé que ce serait le mien alors tu as tout intérêt à déguerpir avant que ce ne soient eux qui te forcent à le faire.

Il désigna ses deux comparses et l'examina d'un regard moqueur, s'attendant sans doute qu'il s'enfuie la queue entre les jambes suite à sa menace.

-Je ne crois pas non, qui es-tu pour croire pouvoir t'arroger le droit de me faire partir ?

Il devait avoir touché un point sensible dans l'ego de l'autre puisqu'il s'exclama, comme outré et avec un regard dédaigneux.

-Je suis Draco Malfoy, héritier des Malefoy, et toi, qui es tu ?

Il releva lentement sa main et fit apparaître une des bagues qui ornaient ses pouces, une bague de Lord, frappée du sceau des Peverells, inimitable.

En la voyant, Drago perdit de beaucoup sa superbe et devint encore plus blanc qu'il ne l'était déjà.

-Je suis entre autre le Lord Peverell, pour ne pas citer mes autres titres, alors je vous prierais, Héritier de la Maison des Malefoy, de quitter mon compartiment.

Le blondinet sembla se mordre la langue jusqu'au sang pour ne pas répliquer et se contenta de faire demi tour dans un bruissement de cape pour ressortir, la tête haute, ses deux gorilles le suivant de près.

Ceci fait il soupira, il n'aurait pas du lui montrer une de ses bagues, c'était un atout qu'il devait dissimuler pour le moment.

Quoique ce n'était pas si problématique, lorsque l'on regardait plus attentivement l'arbre généalogique de la famille Peverell on pouvait voir les Potter qui descendaient d'Ignotus Peverell, le frère qui se dissimula à la mort grâce à la cape d'invisibilité.

Il fit apparaître le reste de ses bagues de Lord et les contempla, elles avaient acceptées d'être portée en le reconnaissant comme un de leur ancien propriétaire, malgré le fait qu'en tant que Harry Potter il ne possédait parfois pas une once de certains sang requis.

La raison était que chaque sorcier enfilant une bague de Lord à son doigt et étant accepté par celle-ci insufflait une infime partie de sa magie dans la bague, ce qui faisait qu'il pouvait les reprendre, sa magie n'ayant changé malgré ses nombreuses réincarnations où il avait été un Lord d'une de ces grandes Maisons.

Harry avait bien évidemment laissé toutes les bagues des maisons possédant un Lord ou un héritier dans leurs coffres (ou sur leur propriétaire), ayant uniquement pris celles n'en ayant pas eu depuis cent ans et ne possédant à ce jour pas d'héritier direct.

Sans parler de celle des Potter dont il en était l'héritier légitime par son père.

Il regardait d'autant plus l'une d'entre elle qui se démarquait par sa remarquable couleur rouge sang, son centre laissait apparaître un serpent se mordant la queue en formant le signe de l'infini.

Le sorcier les fit redevenir invisible au moment même ou la même sorcier née-moldue que précédemment venait dans son wagon.

Celle-ci, en conservant son allure hautaine malgré la lueur de doute trônant dans ses yeux le prévint qu'il fallait enfiler sa robe de sorcier puis repartit aussi vite qu'elle était venue.

Il ferma son compartiment d'un mouvement de baguette (qu'il avait évité de le faire jusqu'ici, n'étant qu'un "petit première année ayant vécu parmi les moldus et ne connaissant donc pas de sorts") et enfila sa robe, sa cape, et tout le nécessaire par dessus une tenue en cuir de Magyar à pointes imperméable aux sorts et avec une très grande résistance à toute arme blanche ou balles moldues.

Il hésita à enlever ses gants en cuir du même dragon mais décida de les garder, appréciant la sensation du cuir sur sa peau.

Le cuir de Magyar était très souple et n'entravait en rien ses mouvements, c'est ce qu'il aimait le plus avec la grande défense fournie, pour faire simple c'était une tenue idéale pour lui.

Dans le but de dissimuler sa tenue un peu.. exotique il enfila par dessus l'uniforme réglementaire de Poudlard.

Harry passa le reste du voyage à observer le paysage qui défilait, et ce jusqu'à ce que le soir ne se couche et que le paysage ne se drape dans une sombre obscurité.

Par la suite, il reprit sa lecture et tout se déroula tranquillement jusqu'à ce que le train ne s'arrête et que le brouhaha ne reprenne.

* * *

 _Et voilà ! Je crois que ce chapitre apporte quelques réponses.. Dans tout les cas Harry commence fort avec une petite confrontation avec Hermione puis Draco.. Est-ce que rien que ces quelques actions changeront quelque chose quant au futur ? Car après tout Harry n'a pas rencontré Ron.. Réponses au prochain chapitre !_

 _J'espère que tout ça vous aura plu et je vous dit à la prochaine !_

 _Ps: Merci pour toute vos reviews, follows et favoris, ça me fait chaud au cœur et je suis toujours heureuse d'en recevoir alors au risque de me répéter merci à vous tous !_


	5. Chapter 5

_Oui, trois chapitres en un mois. Ce sera la première et unique fois je pense, savourez xD_

 _So... Enjoy !_

* * *

Harry descendit rapidement du Poudlard Express et suivit ceux qui devaient être de son année vers un grand homme qui faisait non loin du triple de leur taille et qui se présenta comme le gardien des clés et garde chasse de Poudlard, Hagrid.

Il passa au peigne fin tous ceux présents, comme s'il cherchait quelque chose, ou plutôt quelqu'un, puis les conduisit à l'écart des autres plus âgés pour les faire marcher tous ensemble sur un étroit chemin glissant au cœur d'une épaisse forêt sombre dont les branches des arbres semblaient tendre leur branches dans le but de les saisir pour ne plus jamais les relâcher, une impression renforcée par la faible luminosité apportée par la lune.

Derrière lui il entendait les pleurs et reniflement du garçon ayant perdu son crapaud.

Ils manquèrent à de nombreuses reprises de tomber mais se rétablirent et parvinrent à un dernier tournant, une fois qu'ils l'eurent parcouru le château de Poudlard se dévoila à leurs yeux, majestueux dans la lumière qui émanait de lui et perçait l'ombre spectrale de la nuit.

Cette simple vision lui donna un grand coup au cœur qu'il ignora tant bien que mal.

Levant la tête, un concert de "Ooooooh"se fit entendre devant le château de Poudlard, dressé comme un joyau solitaire sur son écrin, seul au sommet de la falaise.

Le demi-géant les fit embarquer à quatre dans des canots de bois et une fois tout le monde installé le garde chasse claqua dans ses mains et le bois fendît l'eau paisible du lac.

Lui se contenta de sourire, un sourire doux-amer aux lèvres, bien qu'il soit plus amer que doux.

Il n'était venu qu'une seule vie dans ce château mais les souvenirs qu'il en avait demeuraient impérissables dans sa mémoire.

La bâtisse semblait inchangée depuis le temps des fondateurs, ce qui n'était probablement qu'une impression mais qu'il aurait aimé être vraie, il aurait aimé parcourir ces couloirs et les retrouver, qu'ils lui sourient, fassent quelques blagues qu'eux seuls auraient pu être en mesure de comprendre et partent tous ensemble pour un cours de potion donné par Salazard Serpentard lui-même.

Mais plus que tout.. il aurait aimé qu'il soit là, l'accueille avec un sourire idiot et un baiser, qu'il le prenne par la main et qu'ils vivent tant que personne ne savait.

Il aurait tellement aimé qu'il soit là, tellement aimé..

Perdu dans ses souvenirs il n'en ressortit qu'en sentant le tremblement de la barque lorsqu'ils accostèrent sur la berge de galets, après avoir passé le rideau de lierre qui dissimulait la grotte, il détourna le regard et suivit les trois autres personnes de son canot vers les autres, prenant bien garde à rester en fin de file.

Harry remarqua qu'ils étaient dans une petite crique située sous le château, constituée de galets mélangés à de fins graviers.

L'appréhension présente dans le groupe était palpable, tous étaient apeurés, ne connaissant pas le moyen avec lequel ils allaient être répartis dans leurs futures maisons.

Un garçon roux aux tâches de rousseur souffla même que ses grands frères lui avaient dits qu'ils devraient combattre un troll, ce qui ne fit rien pour détendre la petite troupe.

Les futurs élèves de première année pressèrent le pas et arrivèrent devant une grande porte de chêne massive derrière laquelle on percevait le brouhaha de nombreuses discussions.

Hagrid se retourna et scanna une fois de plus le petit groupe qu'ils formaient.

-Tout le monde est là ? Demanda-t-il. Toi, là-bas, tu as toujours ton crapaud ?

Il s'adressait à Neville qui avait retrouvé Trévor dans une des barques.

Neville hocha la tête très rapidement tant il semblait tétanisé par la peur.

-Bien !

Le demi-géant leva son poing et frappa distinctement trois coups à la grande porte.

Immédiatement, elle s'ouvrit, laissant apparaître une grande femme aux cheveux noir et à l'air sévère.

La couleur de sa robe, vert émeraude, était accordée avec celle de la monture de ses lunettes remarqua-t-il bien inutilement.

-Professeur McGonagall ! Voici les élèves de première année, quoique je crois qu'il en manque un, termina-t-il à voix basse.

La grande et sévère femme fronça les sourcils.

-Merci, Hagrid, lui répondit la sorcière, je m'en occupe.

Elle même analysa la cohue d'élèves, ils le cherchaient sûrement mais lui était dissimulé derrière un élève plus grand et comme précisé plus tôt il n'avait guère le comportement qu'ils s'attendaient à voir venant de sa part, tout comme le fait qu'il ait caché sa cicatrice.

Se résignant, elle les incita à entrer, le hall était d'une grandeur presque indécente et possédait un petit air de familiarité avec Gringotts de par les torches affichées au mur.

Effet d'ailleurs accentué par l'escalier de marbre qui semblait monter vers les étages supérieurs.

Le professeur les conduisit dans une salle nettement plus petite où ils durent se serrer pour tous entrer, lui resta à l'arrière, prenant bien soin de ne pas en bouger et d'ainsi éviter tout contact inopportun.

Il reconnaissait cet endroit, il le reconnaîtrait toujours.

Le sorcier passa sa main le long d'une fine fêlure sur le mur, rien que ce contact lui rappelait tellement de souvenirs, il avait vécu ici, ils avaient vécus dans cette sale.

Le silence se fit devant l'air encore plus sévère -si c'était possible- qu'abordait la professeur.

-Bienvenus à Poudlard, commença-t-elle. Le banquet de début d'année va bientôt commencer mais avant que vous preniez place dans la Grande Salle, vous allez être répartis dans les différentes maisons. Cette répartition constitue une cérémonie très importante. Vous devez savoir, en effet, que tout au long de votre séjour à l'école, votre maison sera pour vous comme une seconde famille. Vous y suivrez les même cours, vous dormirez dans le même dortoir et vous passerez votre temps libre dans la même salle commune. Les maisons sont au nombre de quatre. Elles ont pour nom Gryffondor, Pouffsouffle, Serdaigle et Serpentard.

Chaque maison à sa propre histoire, sa propre noblesse..

À partir de ce moment, Harry cessa d'écouter pour prêter attention à son entourage, retrouver tous ces petits détails qui le faisaient vibrer, de toute manière tout ce que la dénommée McGonagall pourrait dire il le savait, sûrement encore mieux qu'elle.

Le noiraud examina chacun de ses condisciples, ne pouvant s'empêcher de chercher inconsciemment chacun de leurs points faibles.

Il releva soudain la tête, sentant que l'on l'observait et croisa le regard sévère de sa professeur, il afficha une mine gênée et le détourna.

D'une main il déplissa un ourlet invisible sur sa robe.

Le regard qui pesait sur lui se détourna et passa sur Neville et le même rouquin que tout à l'heure, qui avait une tâche sur le nez.

Il se demanda si c'était le fermoir de sa cape qui posait problème au professeur ou son inattention, son fermoir était une pièce gobeline finement ouvragée, incrustée de pierres précieuses et possédant quelques touches d'or blanc çà et là.

Peut être aurait-il du en prendre un moins voyant.

-Je reviendrais vous chercher lorsque tout sera prêt. Attendez-moi en silence.

Sur ces mots, elle quitta la salle.

Lui chercha dans la bourse autour de son cou et en ressortit un fermoir cette fois-ci tout d'argent et bien plus sobre, il échangea les deux et prêta attention aux discussions autour de lui.

La fille aux cheveux en pétard récitait à toute vitesse les sorts qu'elle connaissait, se préparant pour la soit-disant épreuve.

D'autres discutaient à voix basse mais ils étaient peux.

-Vous croyez qu'Harry Potter va venir ? Personne ne l'a vu dans le train.

-Si ça se trouve c'est une erreur et il ne viendra même pas à Poudlard !

-Vous avez entendus Hagrid ? Apparemment il manque quelqu'un, ça se trouve c'est lui..

Des cris résonnèrent soudain près de lui et il fit volte face pour voir les fantômes du château qui approchaient en flottant, ils étaient une vingtaine et d'une teinte nacré indéniablement spectrale, presque consistants mais sans vraiment l'être.

Ils discutaient tranquillement en s'approchant, sans prêter attention à eux, trop plongés dans leur dispute.

L'un d'entre eux lança:

-Oublions et pardonnons. Nous devrions lui donner une deuxième chance.

-Mon cher frère, n'avons-nous pas donné à Peeves toutes les chances qu'il méritait ? Rétorqua un spectre vêtu de haut-de-chausse, une fraise ornant son cou. Il nous fait une horrible réputation alors que..

Il fut coupé dans ses paroles par une exclamation venant d'un des spectres, une belle femme vêtue d'une robe grise mais sobre et élégante.

-Dimitri ! Je sens la magie de Dimitri ! Il est parmi eux !

Le fantôme parcourut avec fièvre tous les visages du regard et quand elle s'arrêta sur lui il posa un doigt sur sa bouche, mimant le silence et lui fit un clin d'œil.

Son visage s'éclaira.

-En est-tu sûre ma chère ?

-Oui ! Ou peut-être qu'il est dans la Grande Salle.. Mais il est là !

-Dimitri était vivant au temps des fondateurs, ma Dame, je ne pense pas qu'il soit possible qu'il soit dans le château.

-Mais, Sir, vous savez bien qui était Dimitri, il se..

Ayant traversés le mur, on n'entendit plus la suite de la discussion des fantômes, beaucoup des élèves étaient maintenant agités et s'entre regardaient avec la même question dans les yeux: qui était Dimitri ?

Une voix sèche intervint dans son dos, c'était le professeur McGonagall qui était revenue quand personne n'y faisait attention.

-Allons-y maintenant. La cérémonie va commencer.

Nombreux furent ceux qui se retournèrent une dernière fois, pour regarder le mur à travers lequel les fantômes étaient partis, le traversant comme s'il n'existait pas.

Le silence revint quand tous eurent remarqués sa présence,

-Mettez-vous en rang et suivez-moi. Reprit-elle, pleine d'autorité.

Tous se serrèrent encore plus avant de partir à sa suite lui resta dans son coin à la fin et suivit le groupe de quelques mètres.

Ils retraversèrent le hall jusqu'aux grandes portes qui s'ouvrirent pour les laisser passer et accéder à la salle où étaient réunies toutes les années supérieures.

Des milliers de chandelles flottaient dans les airs, donnant une touche de lumière à la salle, les autres élèves étaient dispersés sur quatre tables, tous portaient fièrement un écusson différents des autres tables sur leur uniforme, représentant les maisons auxquelles ils appartenaient.

Devant eux ils y avait des assiettes, couverts, et gobelets d'or pur, miroitant sous la lumière des chandelles suspendues par magie.

Une cinquième table se trouvait tout au bout de la salle et selon le fait que la professeur McGonagall s'en était approchée et échangeait quelques mots avec une autre adulte au visage affable ce devait être la table professorale.

La professeur les invita à s'aligner devant leurs camarades.

Nombreux détournèrent rapidement le regard, gênés d'être observés par les autres élèves.

Lui aussi le fit mais pas par gêne, seulement pour admirer le plafond qui imitait le ciel qu'il devait y avoir au dehors, piqueté d'étoiles brillantes et l'ombre d'une lune qui apparaissait à leur droite.

-C'est un plafond magique, murmura la fille du train qui apparemment s'appelait Hermione. Il est issu d'un charme spécialement fait pour ressembler au ciel. Je l'ai lu dans l'Histoire de Poudlard.

Harry hocha la tête et rajouta:

-C'est une illusion créé par les fondateurs et certains de leurs élèves les plus doués, Poudlard lui-même choisit si le plafond imite le ciel au dehors ou si il en affiche un différent, cela dépend de ses humeurs et de celui des occupants du château.

Elle le regarda d'un œil nouveau et un brin jaloux, comme si elle n'aimait pas le fait qu'il puisse en savoir plus qu'elle.

Pas de chance alors, il en saurait toujours plus qu'elle, surtout au sujet de Poudlard.

Harry baissa les yeux sur leur enseignante qui disposait un tabouret devant eux avant d'y poser un vieux chapeau dessus, rapiécé et râpé de tout côté il n'avait pas fier allure.

Pourtant il ne fallait pas s'y tromper, il distinguait une très grande force magique émaner de l'objet, presque comme le portillon de la gare ou le mur du chemin de traverse mais encore plus puissant et avec une touche affreusement familière.

Une fente s'ouvrit sur le devant du chapeau, très près du bord et qui ressemblait presque à une bouche, puis, à leur grande surprise, l'objet se mît à chanter.

(Chanson du choixpeau)

Des applaudissement éclatèrent dans toute la salle, saluant la prestation du chapeau qui fit semblant de s'incliner pour s'immobiliser ensuite.

Le garçon roux chuchota, non loin de lui à l'oreille d'une personne qui avait dût devenir son ami dans le train, il ne prit pas la peine de l'écouter et se reconcentra sur le choixpeau dont la magie lui semblait familière.

Douloureusement. Familière.

Son cœur se serra fortement, il savait à qui avait appartenu ce chapeau.

-Quand j'appellerai votre nom, vous mettrez le chapeau sur votre tête et vous vous assiérez sur le tabouret. Je commence: Abbot, Hannah.

Une fille rougissante avec deux couettes blondes sortit du rang, le pas hésitant et fut envoyée à Pouffsouffle.

Des applaudissement s'élevèrent de la table à droite.

Différentes personnes passèrent, Susan Bones, Pouffsouffle, Terry Boot, Serdaigle, Mandy Brocklehurst, Serdaigle, Lavande Brown, Gryffondor et cætera.

Hermione Granger, la fille hautaine qu'il avait rencontré dans le train alla à Serdaigle, le roux, Ronald Weasley (son appartenance à cette famille ne l'étonnait pas, ce qui l'étonnait le plus, en revanche, c'était la déchéance que cette famille de sang pur semblait avoir subie) fut envoyé à Gryffondor, Neville Londubat à Gryffondor et Drago Malfoy à Serpentard.

Lui attendait son tout, il était à la fois impatient et plein d'appréhension, d'une appréhension glacée, il n'attendait plus que de passer pour savoir si il avait bien raison.. il ne savait pas pourquoi mais il le souhaitait, pourtant ça ne lui apporterait pas grand chose.. Ça lui ferait juste mal.

Quand son nom fut appelé, tout ne fut plus que silence dans la grande salle, avant qu'elle n'explose en une foule de chuchotements.

-LE Harry Potter ?

-Personne ne l'a trouvé dans le train non ?

-Tu crois que c'est qui ?

-Il a vraiment vaincu Tu-Sais-Qui ?

Relevant le menton pour s'avancer d'une démarche assurée malgré l'appréhension qui le dévorait il alla s'asseoir sur le tabouret et posa le choixpeau sur sa tête, se cachant ainsi des yeux curieux et scrutateurs qui le fixait.

* * *

 _Et oui, ça finit comme ça. Cliché n'est-ce pas ? Et pourtant tellement appréciable :D_

 _Le couple peut-être deviné à ce stade là de l'histoire, j'attends vos suppositions avec impatience, dès que quelques uns auront devinés je l'afficherai dans les caractères ! ^^_

 _En attendant impatiemment de recevoir vos avis !_

 _Ps: On reverra bientôt Aérolys !_


	6. Chapter 6

_Heylo ! Je ne saurai vraiment dire autre chose que.. Enjoy !_

 _(Et d'aller voir mes notes en bas, il y a une petite fanfic que je vous recommande chaudement !)_

* * *

Dès que le choixpeau frôla le haut de son crâne il sentit brusquement un assaut d'une puissance comme il n'en avait presque jamais vu contre ses barrières mentales, il résista de toutes ses forces, personne ne devait connaître son identités sans qu'il ne l'autorise ! La bataille mentale tout comme le silence durèrent.

Soudain, une voix résonna dans son esprit, étouffée et comme perçue à travers un voile d'eau:

'-Tu vas me laisser pénétrer ton esprit oui ?! Je ne te veux rien de mal, simplement te répartir !'

Comprenant à qui il avait affaire depuis quelques minutes déjà il laissa tomber ses barrières et pénétrer l'autre esprit, si l'on pouvait l'appeler ainsi.

'-Tu es le choixpeau'.

'-Oui, et toi tu es un sacrément bon occlumens.'

Il sentait le chapeau lire ses souvenirs à une vitesse affolante, surtout au vu tout ce qu'il y avait, une fois cela fait il marmonna. 'Alors comme ça tu es une Incarnation.. Tu es la première que je rencontre.'

Ignorant son ton intrigué il le questionna, presque agressif.

'-Pourquoi possèdes-tu la magie de Godric ?' Il y avait comme un soupçon de menace dans sa voix.

'-Godric Gryffondor me l'a insufflé au seuil de la mort pour que je vive et serve Poudlard, il m'a créé alors qu'il mourrait et soufflait un dernier mot, il m'avait parlé de Dimitri avant, de toi, le dernier mot qu'il eut en bouche fut ton nom.'

Un long silence se fit, Harry avait l'impression que son cœur sombrait au fond de sa poitrine.

Pour la première fois depuis un très long temps il avait envie de pleurer. Cela ne lui était pas arrivé depuis nombre de vies déjà et il se mordit la lèvre jusqu'au sang pour ne pas céder, le fantôme de douleur qui l'atteignait ne l'aidant pourtant pas beaucoup.

'-Comment est-il.. Il déglutit avec difficulté. ..mort ? Ce n'est précisé dans aucun livre que j'ai pu lire.'

'-Il s'est éteint à un âge plus que respectable. Tout le long des années il a continué votre œuvre tout en enseignant à Poudlard, comme il te l'avait promis.'

Comme il le lui avait promis.. Cette simple phrase brisa un peu plus son cœur.

Sentant avoir touché un des seuls point sensible qu'il possédait le choixpeau changea de sujet.

'-Mais pour le moment nous ne sommes pas là pour cela n'est-ce pas ? Il me faut te répartir.'

'-Je pense que tu seras apte a le faire après avoir vu toutes mes vies, non ?' Ironisa-t-il, remerciant silencieusement le chapeau.

'-Je le pense aussi', rétorqua-t-il du tac-au-tac sur le même ton. 'Tu es courageux, tu es capable de l'être jusqu'à parfois frôler la limite du suicidaire tant tu n'as peut de mourir, tu as de la ruse, un esprit calculateur, mais tu peut faire preuve d'une indéfectible loyauté envers ceux que tu crois digne de la mériter, tu es intelligent, indéniablement intelligent, mais je pense que plus que tout cela tu as une intarissable soif de connaissance, une soif que je n'ai jamais vu chez quiconque auparavant.

Au travers des âges tu as été loyal mais tu as trahi, tu as été brave mais tu as fui, tu as été érudit mais tu as oublié, je sais quelle maison sauras te convenir le plus, sans que tu n'attires l'attention comme tu le ferais à Serpentard..

Chacune d'entre elle saurait te convenir mais pourtant tu ne seras pas blaireau, serpent, ni lion, tu seras aigle.'

SERDAIGLE !

Cette exclamation qu'il entendit finalement avec son ouïe et non plus avec son esprit le fit reprendre pied avec la réalité, il enleva le choixpeau de sa tête sous les regards ahuris des autres élèves, rien d'étonnant, il savait être resté longtemps à discuter avec l'artefact.

En se relevant il reçut une dernière pensée envoyée par ce dernier: 'Nous nous reverrons' à son encontre.

Quelques applaudissement timides résonnèrent dans la Grande Salle avant que toute la table des Serdaigle et des Pouffsouffle ne se lèvent et n'éclatent en un tonnerre d'applaudissement, les deux autres maisons, elles, étaient encore trop choquée pour réagir, l'une, Gryffondor, était sous le choc du fait de ne pas accueillir le fameux Survivant alors que tout semblait l'y prédestiner, ne serait-ce que par le fait que ses parents James et Lily Potter y avaient été, l'autre, Serpentard, l'était aussi mais du fait de le voir aller à Serdaigle alors qu'eux aussi le pensaient déjà d'office à Gryffondor.

Les professeurs enfin.. Les professeurs avaient chacun un avis et une réaction différente là-dessus.

La tête occupée par tout ce que lui avait dit le choixpeau il se dirigea vers sa nouvelle maison, celle des bleus et bronze, dès qu'il fut assis nombre des aigles s'approchèrent de lui, l'assaillant de questions auxquelles il ne répondit pas, il se força néanmoins à repousser ses réflexions dans le fond de son esprit, il aurait bien le temps d'y repenser cette nuit.

Occultant ses pensées il s'attela à la tâche d'écouter la fin de la répartition qui avait pris bien du retard avec tout le temps qu'il avait passé à discuter avec le choixpeau.

-Harry ! Cette voix lui disait vaguement quelque chose.

Il tourna les yeux et croisa deux prunelles ambre, c'était Aérolys, le garçon qu'il avait croisé au Chaudron Baveur.

-Aérolys. Répondit-il poliment.

-Alors comme ça tu es Harry Potter ? Mais tu aurais dû me le dire ! En plus tu es un chapeauflou ! Sûrement celui étant resté le plus longtemps en dessous d'ailleurs, dix-huit minutes au total, tu as littéralement explosé le score ! Même Dumbledore n'est pas resté aussi longtemps en dessous !

De quoi est-ce que vous avez bien pu parler pour prendre autant de temps Harry ? Il n'arrivait vraiment pas à te repartir hein ?

C'est super valorisant pour une maison de recevoir un chapeauflou tu le savais ? Ça signifie que parmi les quatre maisons tu en as choisie une, et c'est la notre !

Le brun bomba le torse, fier comme un paon.

Harry leva les yeux au ciel et se retint de gémir sourdement, ne pouvait-on pas le laisser seul savourer un peu de tranquillité ?

Il laissa Aérolys déblatérer tout ce qui lui venait à l'esprit pour observer les autres tables, les Serpentards, situés le plus à droite, applaudissaient occasionnellement et uniquement lorsqu'un première année venait prendre place dans leur maison, les Pouffsouffles eux applaudissaient avec enthousiasme quelle que soit la maison dans lequel le nouvel élève était reparti mais encore plus fortement lorsque c'était dans la leur, tout comme les Serdaigles même si eux applaudissaient avec un peu plus de retenue, les Gryffondors par contre faisaient plus comme les Serpentard mais lorsque c'était leur tour c'était un tonnerre de tous les diables qui se déchaînait dans la salle.

À chaque fois qu'il entendait le mot Gryffondor il se tendait légèrement, ça pouvait être problématique, on pouvait croire qu'il avait quelque chose contre eux avec cette attitude.

Il applaudit poliment quelques fois lorsque quelqu'un était reparti chez les Serdaigles, tâchant de garder un masque impassible qui ne laissait filtrer aucune de ses émotions, ça c'était une parfaite attitude d'assassin, ne laisser filtrer aucun de ses sentiment pour ne laisser paraitre aucune faiblesse.

Il ne ressentait pas vraiment de sentiments spécifique du fait d'être reparti à Serdaigle, ça allait sûrement être la maison qui lui conviendrait le mieux d'après le Choixpeau mais il ne savait qu'en penser.

De toute façon ce ne serait maintenant qu'il y songerait, il avait encore trop mal au cœur pour cela.

Il aurait bien aimé aller à Gryffondor, rien qu'en l'honneur et pour le souvenir de Godric..

Las, il prêta attention à Aérolys qui commençait à parler des professeurs et l'avis qu'en avaient les élèves, ça, ça l'intéressait.

-...là-bas il y a Hagrid, le garde chasse, mais je crois que tu l'as déjà rencontré, à côté, celui avec le turban violet, il s'appelle Quirrell et apparemment c'est le nouveau prof de DCFM, Défense Contre les Forces du Mal si tu préfère, j'espère qu'il sera mieux que l'ancien car c'était une véritable catastrophe ambulante ! À côté c'est Madame Chourave, elle enseigne la botanique et est la directrice de maison des Pouffsouffles, après il y a la professeur de runes et celui d'Astronomie mais je ne crois pas que ça te concerne pour le moment, tout au milieu c'est Dumbledore, le directeur, c'est un sorcier très puissant, personne ne le surpasse ici, il est très respecté et à une grande réputation, même Tu-Sais-Qui le craignait. Près de lui là où il n'y a personne c'est la place du professeur McGonagall, la directrice de Gryffondor, elle enseigne la métamorphose, à côté c'est Flitwick, il est notre directeur de maison et nous apprend les sortilèges.

Celui avec qui il discute c'est le professeur Binns, un fantôme, tout comme la voix qu'il utilise pour nous parler de l'histoire de la magie tu verras.

Après il reste celui de créatures magiques, de divination, et notre prof' de potion, le fameux directeur de Serpentard, tu vois la personne au cheveux gras et au nez crochu ? C'est Severus Rogue un génie en son art mais sans une once de pédagogie, d'ailleurs il semble te foudroyer du regard.. T'as fait quoi, t'as tué son fléfleur ? Entre nous on l'appelle la chauve souris des cachots..

Il pouffa à sa propre blague et embraya sur un autre sujet.

Lui engageait une bataille de regard avec son professeur de potion, il ne savait pourquoi mais le regard qu'il lui envoyait était tout ce qu'il y avait de plus haineux.

C'était bien dommage, la potion était une des matières qu'il aimait le plus, il aimait en créer lorsque l'envie lui en prenait, c'était un hobby passionnant.

Il détourna finalement les yeux pour regarder Albus Dumbledore qui l'inspectait lui aussi par dessous ses lunettes en demi-lune, ses yeux bleus pétillaient et il semblait le suivre du regard.

Il avait déjà attiré l'attention de deux professeurs rien que par sa présence, son existence, même. Génial.

Dont un qui semblait le haïr sans raison puisque c'était la première fois qu'il le rencontrait.

La répartition se clôtura finalement avec Blaise Zabini, un élève doté d'une jolie teinte basanée qui fut envoyé à Serpentard.

Albus Dumbledore se leva et ouvrit les bras vers tous les élèves assis devant lui, il semblait très heureux d'être là, et encore, c'était un euphémisme tant il rayonnait.

-Bienvenue, bienvenue à tous pour cette nouvelle année à Poudlard. Avant que le banquet ne commence j'aimerais vous dire quelques mots. Les voici: Nigaud ! Gras-double ! Bizarre ! Pinçon ! Je vous remercie !

Il haussa un sourcil dubitatif devant l'excentricité du directeur.

Beaucoup (de Gryffondors surtout) hochèrent la tête avec enthousiasme et se contentèrent de rire et d'applaudir.

Soudain, il se sentit comme si tout son corps venait d'être plongé dans la glace, lorsqu'il regarda à sa gauche il vit un des fantômes présents plus tôt assis près de lui, tapotant son épaule de la main.

Il s'écarta imperceptiblement, ce qui ne sembla pas contrarier plus que ça le spectre qui lui fit un petit sourire et lui glissa un mot lorsque personne n'y fit attention.

Il y était marqué d'une encre verte commune à Poudlard quelques mots qu'il ne prit pas le temps de lire alors qu'il le dissimulait dans la bourse autour de son cou, il remercia le fantôme d'un hochement de tête et contempla la nourriture devant lui, il y avait de tout et selon l'entrain que toutes les tables prenaient à se servir ce devait être délicieux.

Hermione, qui s'était assise non loin de lui se rapprocha, probablement un peu effrayée bien qu'elle ne l'avoua pas.

Lui contemplait la nourriture offerte à ses yeux, nauséeux.

Il avait une furieuse envie de se lever de cette table où tous semblaient heureux, de partir de ce château où la moindre fissure faisait remonter des souvenirs qu'il avait enfoui au plus profond de sa mémoire, ces mêmes souvenirs qui le troublaient bien plus qu'il ne le laissait voir.

il voulait les bannir pour ne plus avoir à les revoir à chaque pas qu'il faisait, vivre ici pendant sept années sans devenir fou de douleur serait sans aucun doute un véritable défi.

Que faire lorsque tous les démons qui vous aviez tentés d'étouffer depuis si longtemps vous rattrapaient ?

Le passé et le présent étaient deux entités distinctes, pourtant à ce moment ils s'entremêlaient autour de lui, brouillant sa vision et tordant son cœur.

Comme à chaque fois qu'il pensait à lui.

Sans les contrôler ses mains furent agitées de spasmes qu'il s'efforça de réduire.

Il inspira puis expira calmement, il lui fallait garder son masque de glace pour que personne ne remarque son état pitoyable, c'était la première fois que ça arrivait depuis qu'il était Harry Potter, c'était la première fois et ça faisait toujours aussi mal.

Finalement il parvint à reprendre le contrôle et se servit comme si rien ne s'était passé, comme s'il n'avait pas failli s'écrouler au sol il y avait à peine deux minutes.

Personne n'avait semblé remarquer sa petite crise passagère et il s'en félicita intérieurement.

Aérolys s'était lassé de parler dans le vide et s'adressait maintenant à Hermione, celle-ci ne semblait pas du tout mécontente de ce fait et ils débattaient tous deux d'un sujet passionnant au vu de la lueur dans leurs yeux.

Lui-même se pencha vers eux, attentif à leurs paroles.

-Tu sais, disait Aérolys, le venin de basilic est peut être mortel et incroyablement corrosif mais la plus grande menace réside dans le pouvoir qu'ont ses yeux, ils peuvent tuer si tu croises le regard d'un basilic, mais étonnement, si tu le regardes à travers un objet réfléchissant ou une quelconque chose possédant cet attribut tu finiras pétrifié ! D'ailleurs, le seul remède connu à cet état est un philtre à base de mandragore.

-Tu as l'air d'en connaître un rayon à ce sujet Aérolys ! Fit Hermione, des étoiles dans les yeux.

Cette remarque fit rougir le brun de contentement.

-Oui je.. Projette de devenir Médicomage, et pour ça j'en apprends le plus possible sur les dangers magiques et leurs remèdes !

Hermione reprit son ton quelque peu condescendant, bien que relativement amoindri et avec une admiration facilement discernable.

-C'est un travail qui nécessite de nombreuses et longues années d'études à ce que j'en ai lu, tu dois vraiment aimer ce travail pour réussir !

-Oui, je sais, c'est ma passion.

Tournant son regard vers Harry il l'interrogea soudainement, interrompant le fil de ses pensées dans lesquelles il s'était de nouveau perdu.

-Pourquoi est-ce que tu portes tes gants en cuir de dragon ? On ne les met qu'en Quidditch ou Botanique habituellement. S'enquerra-t-il curieusement.

-Je les aime bien, ils protègent admirablement et sont vraiment très résistants contre toutes sortes de sorts.

-Et ? Tu ne crois tout de même pas te faire attaquer à Poudlard ? C'est l'endroit le plus sécurisé de Grande Bretagne ! Et tout le monde n'a qu'une idée en tête, trouver un bon lit pour s'effondrer et dormir !

Harry était maintenant légèrement sur la défensive, quoiqu'il ne le montra pas.

-Et alors ?

Aérolys, remarquant sans doute qu'il ne l'avait pas mis à l'aise avec sa remarque, s'excusa.

-Désolé, tu fais comme tu veux.

Harry haussa mentalement les épaules, il n'en avait pas grand chose à faire; de ses paroles comme de ses excuses.

-Ce n'est pas grave.

Le quatrième année, un peu mal à l'aise, reprit sa discussion avec Granger, lui pendant ce temps tritura du bout de sa fourchette le peu de nourriture qu'il avait dans son assiette, il n'avait aucune envie de manger, d'autant plus ce soir, rien que cette idée lui donnait envie de vomir.

Les desserts disparurent soudainement devant lui, pas que cela le préoccupe, ça l'indifférait même totalement à ce stade là.

Tout bruit se tut lorsque Dumbledore se leva, il se demanda presque avec un reste d'ironie si il ne lançait pas un sort de silence sur toute la salle pour obtenir un tel effet.

-Maintenant que nous avons rassasiés notre appétit et étanché notre soif, je voudrais encore dire quelques mots en ce qui concerne le règlement intérieur de l'école. Les premières années doivent savoir qu'il est interdit à tous les élèves sans exception de pénétrer dans la forêt qui entoure le collège. Certains de nos élèves les plus anciens ferlaient mieux de s'en souvenir.

En disant cela il fixa d'un regard pétillant deux rouquins d'années supérieures de Gryffondor qui lui firent en concert un sourire angélique. Vu leur rousseur pareille à celui du première année, Ron, ce devait être des Weasley.

, le concierge, m'a également demandé de vous rappeler qu'il est interdit de faire des tours de magie dans les couloirs entre les cours. La..

Sérieusement ? Ils étaient dans une école de quoi alors, de potion ? C'était comme interdire à un magizoologiste de partir à la recherche de créature magique dans une forêt en étant emplie, c'était absurde, la magie faisait partie intégrante d'eux, pourquoi devraient-ils en bannir l'usage dans un lieu sensé leur apprendre à l'utiliser ?

-Enfin, je dois vous avertir que cette année, l'accès au couloir du troisième étage de l'aile droite est formellement interdit, à moins que vous ne teniez absolument à mourir dans d'atroces souffrances.

Regardant autour de lui il remarqua que personne ne semblait rire, Dumbledore avait l'air mortellement sérieux.

D'accord, donc en plus de l'interdiction de la magie dans les couloirs ils allaient jusqu'à lever une autre règle démontrant sans pincettes l'insécurité notable de Poudlard en interdisant tout une partie de l'aile droite du troisième étage ? Interdire toute une section très spécifique du château, menaçant de morts atroces tout aventurier ? Était-il fou ? Ils étaient dans une école emplie d'élève, de Gryffondors casse-cous se pensant téméraires mais frôlant avec inconscience la limite du suicidaire et lui leur en bloquait l'accès et leur promettant une mort assurée, bien que potentiellement attrayante car énigmatique et intrigante au possible, et le directeur s'attendait à ce que personne ne s'y rende ? Ne pouvait-il pas seulement bloquer cette aile du bâtiment puis la dissimuler aux élèves à l'aide d'un sort ? Non, c'était trop simple ?

Il savait la première chose qu'il aurait à faire une fois ce banquet terminé.

Il pesta quelque peu à propos du directeur puis reprit le fil du discours de la discussion entre Aérolys et Hermione qui poursuivaient leur discussion malgré la précédente interruption.

Le garçon avait baissé la voix jusqu'à ce qu'elle ne se réduise plus qu'à un murmure, pour accentuer l'effet de ses paroles, ce qui marchait très bien puisque Hermione était pendue à ses lèvres.

-Selon une vielle légende légende datant de l'époque des fondateurs, un basilic rôderait dans l'école.. Il reposerait dans la mystérieuse chambre des secret, attendant patiemment le retour de son maître pour se réveiller et accomplir le macabre but à l'origine de sa création, il aurait d'ailleurs été apporté à Poudlard par Salazard Serpentard lui même.. Et ce pour chasser à jamais les nés-moldus et sang-mêlés du château pour qu'à Poudlard il ne subsiste que des sang-purs..

Et entendant ça, Harry laissa s'échapper un petit rire de ses lèvres.

Aérolys releva les yeux vers lui, curieux de son éclat mais aussi légèrement irrité par sa réaction.

-Pourquoi est-ce que tu ris ?

Toujours en riant doucement il tourna la tête de gauche à droite comme pour lui dire de ne pas se préoccuper de lui.

-Rien, rien t'inquiète.

Il se rappelait du jour où ils avaient lancés cette rumeur, pour effrayer les autres élèves de sa classe, il s'étonnait beaucoup qu'elle ait perduré.

Peut-être était-ce aussi grâce aux fantômes.

Détournant le regard, suspicieux, le garçon aux yeux d'ambre reprit le récit d'une autre des légendes de l'ancestral château de Poudlard.

Lui-même affichait un petit sourire que l'on aurait put qualifier d'idiot, le fait que l'on raconte toujours cette histoire pour effrayer les nouveaux élèves le rendait bêtement heureux.

Relevant mécaniquement une main vers son cou il frôla du bout des doigts une simple pierre d'apparence somme toute banale autour de son cou, près de sa bourse, sur la face visible on ne lisait nulle inscription ou gravure, elle était totalement vierge.

Dans la salle nombreux étaient ceux qui l'épiaient, croyant sans doute être discrets, ce qu'ils n'étaient bien évidemment pas le moins du monde.

Tournant le buste vers la table des professeurs il croisa encore le regard azuré de leur directeur qui l'observait avec un petit un air souriant mais néanmoins (comme Voldemort ! xD) troublé.

Reprenant la parole, le puissant sorcier s'écria avec entrain:

-Et maintenant, avant d'aller nous coucher, chantons tous ensemble l'hymne du collège !

De sa baguette, sous les airs crispés des autres professeurs, sortit un long ruban doré qui chatoya sous les lueurs des bougies dévoilant aux première année les paroles de ce fameux hymne.

Blanchissant d'un coup, Harry détourna le regard et s'adressa à Aérolys d'une voix blanche, n'osant pas y croire.

-Ne me dit pas que.. Ça, c'est réellement l'hymne de Poudlard ?

-Bien sur que si ! Tu vas voir c'est fantastique comme tout le monde chante à son rythme !

Hermione à côté le regardait étrangement tandis qu'il murmurait: Godric, Salazard, Helga, Rowena, qu'ais-je fait ?

Alors qu'il répétait ces quelques mots comme une litanie les occupants du château se mirent tous avec entrain à chanter.

S'étant jeté un sort de silence informulé il ne fit heureusement que contempler ses camardes chanter de toute la force de leurs poumons les.. paroles.

Il n'ôta le sort qu'après être sûr que tous eurent arrêtés de chanter et que les derniers applaudissement se tarissaient.

-Ah, la musique, s'émut le vieux directeur. Elle est plus magique que tout ce que nous pourrons jamais faire dans cette école. Et maintenant, au lit. Allez, tout le monde dehors.

Si "ça" c'est de la magie alors ce qu'ils faisaient relevait du miracle.

Hermione, qui avait bien remarqué son manège, lui demanda:

-Tu n'aimes pas cette chanson peut être ?

Bien que ce fut une évidence cette question était plus pour obtenir une réponse et réaction de sa part que pour autre chose.

-Bien sûr que non, Poudlard est une des plus grandes écoles sorcières de ce monde et sans conteste la plus renommée de Grande-Bretagne, cette affreuse.. chanson, si l'on peut dire, ne rend en aucun cas justice à ce fait. Expliqua-t-il d'une voix posée.

Hermione haussa les épaules et rétorqua avec un petit sourire supérieur.

-Mais je t'en prie, si tu en connais une autre que tu trouves plus appropriée ne te gêne pas.

Il leva les yeux au ciel et s'avança jusqu'à être derrière le préfet de sa nouvelle maison, marchant en direction de leurs dortoirs.

La salle commune des Serdaigles devait être un lieu très éclairé dans la journée, elle possédait de nombreuses fenêtres à partir desquelles on apercevait à cette heure beaucoup d'étoiles et l'ombre argentée du premier quart de lune.

Un feu de cheminé ronflait tranquillement dans l'âtre et éclairait de manière sommaire les alentours, dessinant les silhouettes des personnes encore présentes et près des flammes, tentant de se réchauffer.

Le reste de la salle était plongé dans l'obscurité, ce à quoi il remédia en sortant sa baguette et en lançant un lumos solaris, le bout de sa baguette d'éclaira et diffusa une lueur blanche aveuglante dans la pièce.

S'était révélée une grande arche ornementée de deux piliers où reposaient d'immenses aigles de bronze, une grande bibliothèque emplie de livres plus ou moins anciens selon l'état de leur reliures, livres auxquels il se promit d'ailleurs d'aller jeter un coup d'œil le lendemain et parcourut de ses yeux le reste de la salle.

Il y avait au centre du havre de connaissance une statue de pierre représentant une belle jeune femme, paume et visage levé vers le haut, sûrement une représentation de la fondatrice de leur maison, Rowena Serdaigle.

Le reste de la salle semblait être repartie en deux parties, l'une garnie de coussins et sièges aux allures chaleureux et l'autre ponctuée de tables d'apparence plus studieuses réservées aux études.

Beaucoup des élèves le regardaient avec de gros yeux, ébahis et fascinés par la facilité avec laquelle il avait exécuté le sortilège.

Même leur préfet avait une étincelle de surprise dans les yeux, accompagnée d'un peu de respect.

-Il est dans notre livre d'enchantements. S'expliqua-t-il simplement.

Toussotant pour attirer leur attention des très belles imitations de poisson qu'étaient devenus ses nouveaux camarades de maison, le préfet commença:

-Bienvenus à tous, je suis Solan Struff, préfet de sixième année.

En ayant été répartis ici vous avez trouvés votre maison pour les sept années à venir, vous êtes dans la maison de Rowena Serdaigle, si vous en faites partie, c'est que vous devez posséder les qualités propres à Serdaigle qui vous valent d'obtenir le droit de vous tenir parmi nous.

Serdaigle est la maison de l'intelligence, un bon Serdaigle est avide de connaissance, possède du discernement, de l'érudition, de la créativité et de la diplomatie, pour ne citer que quelques unes des traits les plus importants.

Si vous vous trouvez devant moi ce soir c'est que le choixpeau en a discerné au moins quelques unes en vous.

Notre maison à formée de nombreux sorciers et sorcières de renom à travers les âges, tel que Ignitia Wils, Laverne de Montmorency, Lisa Turpin parmis d'autres, ainsi que, bien évidemment, notre célèbre fondatrice Rowena Serdaigle.

Vous côtoierez vos camarades de maison durant sept années à partir de ce jour, tâchez donc de bien vous entendre et d'apprendre à vivre ensemble.

Ici nous nous trouvons dans la salle commune, c'est en ce lieu que vous vous retrouverez, un lieu ou vous passerez sans doute beaucoup de temps tout au long de ces sept années et où vous pouvez rester quand le couvre feu sera passé.

Voyant les mines fatiguées de son auditoire projetée par la baguette en cerisier de Harry, le préfet leur sourit et déclara, amusé.

-Mais je crois que vous aurez bien le temps de découvrir tout ça dans les jours qui viennent, pour l'instant respectons le souhait de notre cher directeur et allons tous nous coucher pour profiter d'un repos bien mérité.

Le dortoir des garçons se trouve par là, celui des filles par ici, passez une bonne nuit dans vos nouveaux lits et, si vous avez la moindre question, moi, Sharon, ainsi que tout élève d'année supérieure sommes à votre disposition pour y répondre, n'hésitez pas, sur ces bonnes paroles je vous souhaite une bonne nuit, que vos rêves soient emplis de magie.

Sur ce, il fit demi-tour et se dirigea vers son propre dortoir, imité par les autres garçons.

Le noiraud prononça distinctement "nox" faisant s'éteindre la lumière projetée par sa baguette de bois clair et suivit le préfet.

Les filles, elles, suivirent la préfète qui n'avait jusqu'ici pas pris la parole et qui en profita pour se présenter à elles.

En entrant dans la chambre lui ayant été attribuée il constata qu'elle contenait quatre lits à baldaquin de couleurs bleu et bronze établis en cercle et chacun éloignés de quatre ou cinq mètres.

Il s'approcha de celui situé le plus à droite au pied duquel il devinait sa valise.

Les murs étaient d'un dégradé de bleu partant de celui d'un ciel d'été pour arriver à celui sombre d'une nuit d'hiver, ça donnait un magnifique effet d'ensemble, il aimait la décoration de cette chambre.

Peu de temps après lui entrèrent trois autres garçons, le premier, en tête de file, avait des cheveux blonds comme les blés, les yeux d'un profond noir d'onyx, et affichait un sourire confiant, arrogant, il devait avoir une quinzaine d'années.

À sa suite venait un garçon aux cheveux bruns lisses lui arrivant aux épaules, une paire d'yeux bleus océan complétant le tout, il avait un sourire éclatant, bavardant joyeusement avec la personne se trouvant derrière lui, un beau noiraud aux yeux argentés hypnotiques qui écoutait, sans un mot, babiller son ami.

Le sorcier les salua d'un hochement de tête et ferma les tentures entourant son lit, y apposant toutes sortes de sorts du plus simple au plus complexe et surtout appliqua un puissant sort de silence.

Reprenant un livre de potion avancée, il lut pendant une heure puis, fatigué et bercé par le silence paisible de la chambre, il s'endormit.

Mais la nuit qui viendrait ne serait pas paisible comme elle aurait due l'être et ce sont les cauchemars qui envahirent son esprit en cette première nuit au château qui fut il y a de cela bien longtemps un havre de paix pour l'Immortel.

Un des seuls endroits qu'il ait jamais pu appeler maison.

* * *

 _Voilà ! J'espère que ce chapitre vous à plu, il est le plus long que j'ai jamais posté depuis désormais plus d'un an alors.. je suis assez satisfaite._

 _Bref, n'hésitez pas à laisser une review car -non que je veuille me plaindre- mais 3 reviews pour deux chapitres ce n'est pas énorme.._

 _Le nom "Dimitri" et la motivation qui m'a en elle même poussée à écrire ceci vient en partie d'une fanfiction Harry Potter que j'ai lue (et relue, et rerelue, et rererelue..) intitulée "Le Nécromancien" de Yuni Stark alors qi vous aimez les réincarnations.. foncez !_


End file.
